


A Real Dog-Eat-Dog World

by BreedingBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/M, Femdom, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Groping, Like just look at my username!, Like the trans kind, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Misgendering, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Filming, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slight Cum Inflation, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, demi-humans, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreedingBitch/pseuds/BreedingBitch
Summary: What's a petty criminal with canine genetic enhancements to do when he attracts the attention of a couple backyard breeders? Have lots of puppies, of course.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I often find that no one really writes the sort of weird gross mpreg that scratches my itch, so I made it myself. As such, it is catered to my interests, but I thought I'd share it in hopes that there's someone who likes the same weird gross stuff as me. 
> 
> This was made with AIDungeon, on the Dragon setting, with a lot of my own writing and a lot of in-depth worldbuilding parameters set. I only edited it to fix a few typos the program made and format it more nicely. It gets very problematic in a lot of places, very quickly. For this reason, I'm BEGGING you to read the tags and if you're like, "Nope, that squicks me out" please don't read it. 
> 
> There is misgendering of the (you) character, because the AI has not gained enough sensitivity not to get confused when you're playing a male character who happens to contain a vagina rather than a penis. I left it in, because I personally find it hot in small doses. If this bothers you, see the last sentence of the above paragraph.
> 
> For everyone sticking around, I hope you enjoy.

Your phone rings in the middle of the night. With a groan, you reach for it, opening your eyes to read the text message that has been sent to it.

"1oz Blue Sky. Belmont corner. 30 minutes."

You want to keep sleeping, but this is the life of a dealer, and Azure Cloud (codename: Blue Sky) is worth a lot. But even besides that, you don't want to disappoint a customer, after working so hard to build your business.

You get out of bed.

The apartment you live in is small, but you can afford it. You dress quickly, before grabbing your phone and wallet.

Time to go to work.

You walk outside of your apartment building, and use the sidewalk to get to a busier street. You put in your earplugs (you're never quite sure what sort of noises you'll be subjecting yourself to) and run your hands through your thick hair to slick it back. Belmont street is across the city, in a district even more rundown than the one you live in. But, the cybernetic augmentations that gave you your canine legs allow you to run damn fast. You'll make it there with time to spare.

You start by going down a side street. The main streets in this part of the city are teeming with activity even at this time of night. The sounds, sights and smells hit you all at once, and your senses are bombarded as you go from the quiet darkness of the side street into the main thoroughfare.

You see a girl wrapped in faux-leather straps, her body interchangable with any other pretty girl on the street, walking towards you. You look at the time on your cellphone, and decide you can dally for a bit. You look at her, nodding in greeting. She nods back at you in return, before her eyes flicker down to your crotch. You smirk; she's looking for a quick fuck.

You like that.

You look the girl up and down, admiring her outfit and body language, mentally stripping her naked. Her eyes give everything away; she's waiting for you to make a move. It's too busy here. You nod toward an alley, mindful of the time. She catches on quickly, following you.

You take her into the alley and push her against the wall, immediately catching her mouth with your own and kissing her hard. You press your body against hers; she responds by wrapping one of her legs around your hips and running her hands through your hair. She tastes of cigarettes and bubblegum. Her tongue darts into your mouth, wrestling against yours. You groan in pleasure as she bites your lip.

Goddamn, someone is rough. But you like it. Your hands wander her body, sliding down her hips. She breaks the kiss, catching her breath, and she moves her attentions to your neck. She's definitely left a hickey there; that'll last for days. You slide your hands up her legs to her ass, grabbing two cheeks each hand and squeezing them, before sliding your hands back down again. You hook your fingers under the waistband of her tight pants and slide them down her legs, taking her panties with them.

When you glance down, you're pleasantly surprised to see that she has a cock. Excellent. You drop to your knees, and quickly take her cock in your mouth.

She tastes earthy; not unpleasant, but not great either. You eagerly suck her cock, taking it as far back in your throat as you can. She places a hand in your hair and begins to fuck your face, roughly holding your head still so that she can thrust into your throat. Somehow, you're actually enjoying this.

You carry on sucking her for a while, before she stops you.

You glance up, and don't need to question what to do when she releases your hair. You stand up, undoing your trousers, and feel the cold air against your wet cunt. Behind you is a full trash can. You lean against it.

"Do it," you tell her.

She lifts your legs up, sliding your pussy onto her cock. She begins to slide in and out of you, and you're not prepared for how good this feels. She grabs your legs behind the knees and holds them up against your chest. Your back is bent nearly in two as she thrusts into you roughly.

You meet her thrust for thrust, and begin to feel an orgasm build up inside of you. Fuck, she's strong, you think. Despite the hustle and bustle of the street outside, the alley is silent save for the sound of her hips slapping against your flesh.

She laughs, reaching down to tease your clit. "I didn't know you were a cuntboy." She teases, twisting her fingers around. That does it for you. You feel the orgasm wash over you as she pounds into you mercilessly. Your legs tighten around her and you moan into the stale night air.

As your orgasm passes, she begins thrusting into you faster and faster. Then, she stops abruptly, pistoning in and out of you with a speed that you didn't think her capable of. You find that you don't mind it at all. Your little stub of a tail wags as she continues to fuck you so hard that the trashcan beneath you shakes and bangs against the side of the building it's sitting against. The sound of her hips slapping against your ass fills the air as she rams into you as hard as she can. The trashcan begins to clank and bang even louder as she slams into you.

Then, she stops again, holding herself in tightly so that the only sound you hear is her heavy panting and your own quiet moans. You look around the alleyway, and wonder if anyone is watching. You hope someone is; this is too good to miss.

"I'm going to come inside your cunt," she hisses, and it isn't a question. It's a command. She begins to thrust harder, faster. You can feel every ridge of her dick as it slides in and out of your pussy, rubbing you in all the right places.

You can't take it anymore. You dig your nails into her arm, and let out a moan. Your pussy clenches down on her thick cock as you begin to orgasm. Your legs spasm around her, but she doesn't stop pounding into you, prolonging your ecstasy.

You feel your cunt squeeze around her, and your mouth falls open as your orgasm has your inner muscles spasming. That's finally enough to push her over the edge, and she thrusts deep into you, so hard you feel her cock bump against the entrance to your womb. Your cervix is pushed back as she bottoms out inside of you, and your eyes roll back in your head.

A thick, hot substance fills your insides as she keeps pumping even while she cums, the orgasm seeming to never end. Your belly begins to swell slightly, and you can feel it getting heavy with the amount of semen that's being pumped into you. Fuck. That's going to be a mess to clean up later. You almost want to ask her to pull out, but she clearly has no intention to, holding your hips steady so that every drop of her jizz is spilled into you.

"You're a good fuck, cuntboy," she says, with a grin, and before you know it she's reached into your pocket and grabbed your phone. "Let me give you my number."

She begins to type on your phone with an amused laugh, not even bothering to clean her dick first. As you lean back to watch her, she props your phone up against the wall and takes a selfie of the two of you while still inside you. You can see her thick, white load leaking from your cunt, overfilled to the point that even her cock can't keep it all in.

"What's your name?" you ask weakly, trying to make conversation as she hands you back your phone.

"Anita,"

"Carmine," you say, introducing yourself, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Looks like you're headed somewhere," she says, nodding at the phone, and you realize that she must have seen the text message on your lock screen. You're not good at hiding the look of horror on your face, but she smiles, shaking her head.

"It's fine. I'm cool. For now."

"For now?" you ask, frowning. Anita turns, and opens her purse, bringing out something to show you that makes your eyes widen.

It's a massive plug.

"As long as you can keep all my cum inside that little fuckhole of yours, cuntboy," she says, and the instant she pulls her cock out, she replaces it with the plug, thicker around than her cock and more than enough to keep any of her jizz from leaking out of you.

"I can keep it in there," you say, a little worried.

"Good," she says, pulling up her pants with a wiggle. "You're doing a good job. I'll see you later, cuntboy."

She heads out of the alleyway, leaving you feeling full and exposed. You lean back against the wall, sighing, before you realize that your phone is lit up in your hand.

You look at the time, and swear; you need to be across town in ten minutes.

This usually wouldn't be a problem for you; your canine legs help you run fast. But, when you hop off the trashcan, you're reminded of the intense feeling of the toy buried in your cunt. It'll make it a bit harder to run, but it's a blessing as much as a curse; you can't run across town and make a deal with all that jizz dripping down your thighs.

You pull your pants back on, and then head out into the street, trying to make it to Belmont Avenue in the next ten minutes. Even while the plug is making your run a bit difficult, you find that you're faster than usual, and you manage to cut across a few streets, finding yourself at Belmont in nine minutes.

The deal goes down. The smack comes into your customer's hands, swapped with the cash.

"Thanks man," your client says, and then nods at your belly, swollen with Anita's cum. "Hey, have you gained weight?"

You look down, and sigh.

"Yeah," you say. "Just a little extra fluid."

"Ah, I hear that," your client says. "I put on two pounds over the weekend drinking with the boys. You should have seen the pizza I ate Saturday night, man."

The two of you talk for another minute or so, before he starts to leave.

"See you next week, man," he says.

You give yourself a sigh of relief, and start walking away when your phone buzzes with a text message. It's from Anita. Attached to it is the picture she sent you from the alley.

You open it up, and find the full image. It's a picture of your cunt, red and swollen from her abuse.

"Keep the damned plug in for the rest of the day," the text says. "I want you dripping when you come home."

You roll your eyes, and tuck your phone away, before continuing on your walk home.

The further you walk, the harder it is to keep focused. The plug buried inside of your cunt is so huge, and you're intimately aware of the huge volume of jizz trapped inside of your pussy right now.

Your phone buzzes again. It's another text message from Anita.

"Send me a picture of your fuckhole, cuntboy," it says. "I want to make sure the plug is still there."

You look around, biting your lip. You don't know why you're even thinking of following her instructions, but then you remember that she saw the text about your drug deal. It's hard to tell if she was serious, or blackmailing you, but you don't want to find out.

And... Well, this is kind of fun.

You duck into an alley and quickly pull you pants down, and take a selfie picture of yourself; the bulge in your belly is visible, and the base of the plug in your cunt is, too. You send it to her.

"Good boy," she texts back. "She's still plugged in, huh? Tell me something, did it hurt when I shoved it up there?"

You don't respond. You don't know why you're continuing to do this, but you are... After a minute or two, you get another message.

"Hello? Still there?"

You bite your lip nervously and send another message.

"Yeah," you write.

You hit send, and then move to pull your pants back up. But before you can do so, a shadow appears in your field of vision, and you look down the alley to see that someone else is approaching.

It's a tall man, maybe a bit older than yourself, but twice your size, big and muscular. He has a dog with him, as well, huge and muscular. His eyes are fixated on you, and you can feel them burning into your exposed cunt.

"Well well well," he says. "What do we have here?"

You squeal and scuttle backward against the alley wall, trying to get away. He grabs your arm, holding you in place. You feel the wet sensation of your cunt squeezing against the hard plastic of the plug as he holds you in place. The huge bulldog stands still, wagging his tail at his master's side.

"Let me go!" you say, struggling.

"Ah, so loud. I like that," the man grins.

The dog moves to come closer to you, straining against its leash, and the man laughs. He keeps holding your arm with a rough grip, reaching down with the other to brush his fingers against the toy in your pussy. "Such a naughty bitch you are, walking around like this. Are you in heat?" You try to pull away, but his grip is firm. He sticks a thick finger into your pussy, pushing the toy in deeper and rubbing roughly against your clit. The sensation is too much to bear, and you let out a loud moan, your knees buckling at the shock of it.

"Ohohohoh I know you are!" the man laughs.

You feel your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, and try to pull away again, but the man holds you firm. His phone rings, then, and he withdraws his hand from your cunt to pick it up.

"Yeah," he answers, and then his face splits into a grin. "Yeah babe, I found him. He's still got the plug inside that little cunt of his."

The dog moves closer and licks at your pussy, and you're helpless to do anything about it.

"What do I think?" The man repeats to the person on the phone, and glances at you, laughing at the sight of the dog licking your cunt. "Well, Chester likes him!" The dog presses its nose up against your clit, licking eagerly. You let out another moan at the sensation. The man makes a thumbs up, and takes a photo of you with his phone. "Yeah, he's a sure thing. Okay, I'll be home soon. Bye."

He ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket, then looks down at you and strokes your head.

"Let me go—" you protest, trying to pull away from the man.

"Let you go?" The man repeats, then laughs. "Why would I do that? I'm a dog catcher, and you're just a stray bitch in heat." He lets out a bark of laughter. "You naughty bitch, you're not even tagged." He reaches down, stroking the dog's head. "Are you lost, boy?"

The dog barks once in response. "He says you're lost." He nods in response. The man throws back his head and laughs, the sound echoing down the alleyway.

"Well," he says, looking down at you.

Your eyes fill with fear. And when the man turns to grab something out of his pocket, you find it's time to make your move. You kick him in the shin, and he lets go of you.

You try to run, but in your haste, you forgot about the plug buried in your cunt, and stumble on your first step.

The man grabs your leg and pulls you back into the darkness.

"Naughty bitch!" He snarls, and grabs you so you can't escape. In his other hand is a syringe, and he sticks it in your neck.

You rapidly lose consciousness. The last thing you hear is him saying, "You're going to need to be trained."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine awakens after being captured from the alley, and learns that the worst is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm honestly amazed at the amount of hits that this story got in just a single day. Thank you to everyone who left a kudos and to my commenter. :-) 
> 
> Standard tagged warnings apply. I also want to mention from here on out, pretty much all of the sex will be non-con. That's going to be a heavy theme of the entire story. As I said in the last chapter and in the tags, this one also features a bit of misgendering because AIDungeon has trouble writing trans characters (which I left in, because I love that good good degradation shit in small doses). If that is something that bothers you, there's no shame in not continuing to read. Stay safe!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

When you wake up, you feel the weight of a collar around your neck.

You open your eyes and look around. You're in a small room with dark walls and a solid door with a small, barred window. You stand, and immediately fall back onto the floor. Your legs are weak and covered with cuts and bruises, and when you look down you breathe a sigh of relief to find that the plug has been removed from your body.

The door opens, and the man from before walks inside.

"Who are you?" You ask, looking at him fearfully. "What do you want with me?"

He smiles and holds up a syringe.

You try to back away from him, but when you move, you realize that the collar you're wearing is chained to the wall; there's no way to escape.

"When Anita told me about the cuntboy she fucked earlier, I just had to check it out," he says stepping slowly toward you. "Especially when she said you were a dog demi-human. She called you submissive, but I know a bitch when I see one." He touches the syringe to your neck. "I'm going to unlock your collar, and you're going to let me do anything I want to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," you whimper.

The collar clicks, and falls off of your neck. He grabs you by the hair, and looks into your eyes. "Yes, what?"

"Yes... sir."

He pushes you down to your knees. "Good bitch."

You feel a prick as he sticks the syringe into your neck, and look up at him with terror.

"We checked. You're not in heat," the man said. "We need to change that."

You look at him with horror, trying to pull away, but whatever was in the syringe has already been injected into you, and he tosses it away.

"It'll be a little while until you're ready, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun now." He grins.

"Lay down on the floor. Spread your cunt for me, bitch."

He pushes you down to the floor, and you submit, spreading your legs for him as he unbuckles his pants and takes out his cock, which is monstrously huge. You begin to reach down to touch your own pussy, but he grabs your wrist.

"Uh-uh," he says. "You keep your paws off until I say so. Let me do the work."

You nod.

He reaches down with rough hands, using the pads of his thumbs to part the lips of your cunt, peering at it. You see his cock grow hard.

"Perfect," he says to himself, slipping a finger inside. "You'll be so beautiful when you get pregnant, bitch."

He laughs, and the sound makes you shudder. He puts his finger in your mouth, and you suck on it, tasting the flavor of your own sweet honey. His other hand grabs at your breasts, fondling them as he continues to lick and suck on your clit.

You whimper and whine as he begins to push his massive cock inside of you.

"You really do sound like a dog," he said, with a laugh, paying no attention to your protest as he forces his huge cock into your tiny cunt, stretching you wide.

"Please—" you beg, in a sudden moment of clear-headedness. "L-let me go..."

"I don't think that'll do it," he said.

He laughs as he picks up the collar from the floor, slipping it around your neck and locking it into place.

"Now, if you really are serious about me letting you go, you can always try to take off the collar."

He locks his hand in your hair and pulls your head back, kissing your throat as he continues to thrust his dick inside of you.

You reach up to touch the collar, but the second you do, you feel a jolt of electricity. He laughs.

"It delivers an electric shock if you try to take it off," he says.

He pushes himself inside of you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head as he thrusts deep inside of your soaking pussy.

"Please," you whimper, as he begins to push himself in and out with a steady rhythm, his hand reaching down to rub at your clit. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asks, continuing to fuck you.

"Please stop," you beg. "I don't want to get pregnant with your baby!"

This makes him laugh, and he thrusts harder into your cunt.

"My baby? As if I'd have kids with a Demi-human like you," he scoffs.

"No, when you go into heat, you're going to play with Chester." He grins. "You're going to give birth to puppies."

"I'm a person, you asshole—ow!" you yell, as he flicks your nipples with his fingers.

"A person? You're a dog. Start acting like one."

He begins to thrust faster, and you can feel him poking at your cervix. It begins to hurt, but he doesn't show any sign of stopping. He's going to force himself inside of you, whether or not it ends up hurting you.

"Do you like this?"

You shake your head, and he reaches down, squeezing your nipples and twisting until you scream.

"I asked you a question, bitch!"

"Yes! Yes! I like it!"

He grins, and releases your wrists. He wraps his arms around your shoulders, pulling you up into a sitting position. His dick is still thrusting in and out of your vagina, and you grit your teeth as the pain starts to become overwhelming.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?" he asks. "Do you want me to fuck you even harder than I am right now?"

"Please..."

You realize that the only way to keep him from hurting you is to lie and pretend you like it. As he thrusts into you even harder, he reaches up and strokes your hair, petting your ears.

"Good dog," he says, his voice mocking.

He keeps thrusting, and you can't help but yelp in pain.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, baby!" you say.

The words taste foul in your mouth, but it does the trick; he begins to thrust faster and faster until the sound of his pelvis slamming into your bottom is loud enough to drown out your shrieks of pain. But even the pain gives way to pleasure, eventually. It starts to feel good as he thrusts into you, and he seems to notice, as he reaches down to pinch your clit.

"Such a good little cuntboy," he says. "So wet."

Your eyes roll back in your head as an orgasm rocks through your body. You can feel his dick twitching as it swells inside of you, and he lets out a groan as he releases into you.

"Good girl," he says. "You've earned your reward."

He leans down and kisses you on the lips, slipping his tongue into your mouth and swirling it around with yours. Your stomachs meet as his swollen cock pushes further inside of you.Suddenly, he comes, pumping load after load into your cunt, and you can feel your belly swelling slightly with it.

When he pulls away from the kiss, he looks down and laughs, rubbing his hand over the taught flesh of your stomach.

"Get used to this sight," he says. "You'll only get bigger when you're carrying puppies."

You stare at him in horror. This can't be happening. You've got to get out of here.

"Please," you beg. "I'll do anything, just please let me go..."

"Anything?" He repeats, as he pulls out, and you feel cum instantly begin to leak from your overstuffed cunt. "Tell you what, bitch. Give birth to a single litter of puppies for us, and we'll consider it."

You stare at him in horror, and he laughs, turning away from you as he begins to pull his pants up.

"Enjoy your stay, bitch," he says.

"Wait!" you yell desperately. "What if I can't have puppies!?"

He turns to stare at you, an eyebrow raised.

"You better hope that you can, bitch. If you can't, our deal is over right now."

"But what if I can't!?"

He thinks for a moment.

"Then I'll sell your cunt for a discount as a fucktoy to anyone who'll have you. That fertility drug is expensive. So let's hope it wasn't wasted."

Without saying anything more, he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. You sit on the floor, cum leaking from your swollen cunt, thinking about what just happened. Then, as the horror begins to truly sink in, you start to cry.

For hours, you sit alone in the dark. You try to remove the collar several times, but all it does is shock you.

With nothing else to do, you fall asleep.

You're awoken several hours later by a warmth in the center of your belly, that spreads gradually to your cunt, until you're soaking wet.

You realize that the drug must have worked. You're going into heat.

You're still in a cell, still naked, and you can't think of anything else to do but give in.

The pressure mounts, and you push a hand slowly down between your legs, gasping as your fingers slide over your clit and begin to rub it in small circles. It feels good, but it's not quite enough. You need more. You lean your head against the bars at your back and let your other hand wander down to your pussy.

It feels shameful to do so, but you thrust your fingers inside of yourself, fucking your own cunt until you orgasm. But, it feels hollow, and you feel empty and unsatisfied.

You hear doorsteps from outside the room, suddenly, and the door opens. Anita is standing there, and when she sees the wetness in your cunt, she grins.

You snarl at her. "How could you do this?"

"Did our little whore really think she could escape her place in society? She can't even control her own desires, let alone the changes in her body."

You scream in anger and launch yourself at her, but the collar quickly takes effect. You collapse onto the ground and fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone stuck around to the end of this chapter. I will try to keep updating this on a regular basis, because I'm having a lot of fun writing this one out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine wakes up to discover he's still in heat, and his new owners are ready to breed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely blown away at the amount of hits that this perverted little story has gotten. Thanks to everyone who's read it, left a comment, or given me a kudo. I love you all, and it makes me happy to know that I'm not the only one who likes this sort of content.
> 
> This chapter is when the fun really starts to begin. At this point, literally all of the tags for this work are going to apply, so if something on the list bothers you, please stay safe and decide whether or not you wish to continue. 
> 
> Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

You awaken several hours later, lying on a soft bed. Your body aches, to the point that it's hard for you to move. Both Anita and the man are standing over you when you awake.

"I heard you tried to bite, bitch," the man says, leaning in to look at you. "Naughty dog."

"Oh, don't get angry at him, dear," Anita says, grinning. "You know that animals in heat can't control themselves."

You try to sit up, but find that your hands are shackled to the rails of the bed, and that the bed isn't a bed at all. It's some sort of padded seat, and when the man presses a button, the leg rest splits, forcing your legs apart and exposing your soaking cunt.

"You can't treat me like this!" you say, struggling to free yourself.

"This is your punishment," the man says. "You tried to attack my girlfriend. This is your place now. You're a bitch in heat. The drug's effects should wear off by tomorrow morning," says the man, as he begins to walk away. "But that gives us more than long enough to ensure you get knocked up."

He opens a door, and you hear barking, and look down with horror to see the man leading the huge bulldog, Chester, into the room.

"He's missed you," Anita says, with a laugh, reaching down to tease your clit. "But we didn't want him to get all spent when you weren't in heat!"

You scream as the dog sniffs you, and licks your face, and the man begins unbuttoning his trousers.

"We're going to make sure the whole world knows you're a bitch in heat," he says. "But we'll start with this dog."

When he's gotten his trousers down, he kneels over you, so his erect dick is in your face. The dog wastes no time mounting you, as it forces its large cock into your tiny cunt. You scream as the dog's massive cock slides into you; because you're in heat, it slides in without a problem, but still you feel Anita's hand spread your cunt wide, so he can get all the way in.

The man forces his cock into your open mouth, meanwhile. You begin to choke, but he doesn't stop. He begins thrusting in and out of your mouth at a leisurely pace.

Meanwhile, the dog seems to know not to go too fast; he begins fucking you gently, his huge cock sliding in and out of your slick snatch easily. Your mouth is violated, and you're gagging and choking as the man begins thrusting harder into your throat.

"What a good girl," Anita whispers, and she uses both hands to spread your cunt apart.

The man continues to fuck your mouth, one hand roughly coming to grope your small breasts, twisting your nipples roughly. "In a few months, these tits will be nice and fat with milk," he says, glee in his voice.

All you can do is moan in pain and humiliation as the man's cock pistons in and out of your throat at a steadily increasing pace. You feel the dog's thrusts go deeper, into your soaking wet cunt, and it's not long before he's hilt deep in your pussy as he ruthlessly pounds you.

"You like having both of these big cocks fucking you, don't you, bitch?"

You sob, whimpering as he fucks you. The dog's movements are rough, slamming against your cervix, and you feel his knot bump against your pussy lips.

"Answer me, bitch!"

"Y-yes! Please!" You beg.

The man laughs cruelly, and the dog begins humping faster and faster as it prepares to knot you.

"Oh fuck! I'm gunna--"

The man stops thrusting as you feel a warmth flood into your throat. You begin to struggle, but the man holds you in place as he begins groaning and thrusting erratically. You're helpless as the man forces you to swallow all of his cum. Then he pulls out, and looks at Anita. "I think our bitch is still hungry for more."

"No!" You plead. "I can't take it!"

The man slaps you hard across the face. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! You don't have a choice in this."

He turns to look at Anita. "Ride her hard, baby. I want to hear you both scream."

Anita turns to you and smiles cruelly.

She unzips her pants and pulls out her cock, tracing her hand up the line of your belly to your chin, forcing your mouth open. The dog continues to fuck your soaking cunt. The man continues to grope your small breasts as he begins thrusting into your throat again.

Anita shoves her cock down your throat, and the choking and gagging begins anew. She's not even been thrusting that hard or fast, but you're already struggling to breathe.

The dog's thrusts pick up speed, and you begin to moan in rhythm with it as it closes its eyes happily.

You can barely fit both Anita's and the man's cocks inside of your mouth, but they don't seem to care about what you can or can't do. The man harshly twists your nipples, and you cry out, the sound muffled by the cocks choking you. You begin to silently beg for it to end.

"Fuck!" the man screams, ramming his cock down your throat as he comes.

The dog, too, begins to push in and out of you faster, and then slams into you hard one last time, its knot tearing past your lips and spreading your cunt wide.

The two moan in harmony as they release their loads, filling your stomach and womb with warm cum.

"Good girl," Anita says, watching as your belly begins to bulge slightly with the cum that the dog pumps into your womb, trapped there by his knot. "Get pregnant for us."

You wince, and begin to sob in shame.

"Let's get out of here," the man says, pulling out of your throat and standing. "We've got shit to do, Anita."

Anita nods, and thrusts a few more times until she finishes, spilling her seed down your throat, and then pulls her member out of your mouth. She zips her pants up, and pulls up her shirt to return her cock to its original place.

"Bitch," she says, and kicks you in the side as hard as she can, revenge for when you lunged at her before.

You cry out in pain, but that's what sends you over the edge. Shamefully, you orgasm, with the dog's knot still plugging your abused cunt full of his semen.

"Fuck," the man says. "You made her come."

"Good," Anita spits, disgusted.

The two humans leave you there, trapped, violated, and alone.

It feels like a half hour before the dog's knot deflates, and it pulls out of you. As you feel his cum begin to leak out of your hole, you pray there's a chance you won't get pregnant with his puppies. But it's only a few minutes before he becomes interested in you again, and mounts you once more. You try to keep track of the times he puts his knot in you, but by the time it becomes too swollen to enter you any further, you give up. He's impregnated you several times over. It's just a matter of how many puppies you’ll be carrying.

You fall asleep like that, still bound to the chair, cum leaking out of your abused hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am already hard at work on future chapters, and will continue to update regularly.
> 
> I made a twitter for this account just to have one. [Here it is, if you want to follow me or whatever.](https://twitter.com/breeding__bitch) If I ever decide to commission art for this or something, that'll be where I retweet it to. I'm starting to really like these characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine awakens once again in his cell, and discovers how helpless he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be blown away by the reception this fic has gotten. I want to thank everyone who has read it. Every time I get a kudo or see a new comment notification, it makes me unimaginably happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tagged warnings all apply again. Please know your limits!

When you wake up again, you're back in your cell. Your hands have been cuffed to the collar around your neck, and you can't move them below your waist. A thick plug is in your cunt, keeping all of the dog's semen inside of your womb, which makes your belly bulge obscenely. There's a bowl of water and some nutrition bars on the floor, but that's it.

And there's no way to tell night from day in this place. You could have been left here for a week.

You hear a quiet tapping, like a fingernail against the wall.

"Hello?" you ask.

"Hey," the voice speaks. It's familiar, but you can't place it right away. "How are you?"

Through the bars on the door, you see that it's the man from before. He grins at the sight of you, your belly distended with dog cum. "You look beautiful, bitch. How does it feel to know you're going to have puppies?"

You feel your stomach churning. "What?"

"One of our top dogs fucked you good," he says, smiling. "When you've got a big belly like that, it's because of him. Don't look so surprised. You should've expected this to happen."

"Why... Why would you people do this?" you ask.

"It's a long story." He shakes his head. "But what's important is you're nothing but a breeding bitch, now. I can't wait to watch you give birth." He licks his cracked lips. "Mmm, yes. I can't wait."

His words are met with a barrage of furious swearing.

"You fucking bastards! I'll kill you all!" you shout.

"You'll do no such thing," he says. And you know he's right. There's no way for you to escape. The toy plugging your cunt is a reminder of how helpless you are.

He laughs, and then pulls something from his pocket. It's a remote control, and when he presses a button on it, the toy in your pussy begins to vibrate. He laughs as you squirm, the plug sending waves of pleasure through your body. "I'm not going to turn it up, yet. I want to hear what you have to say."

"Fuck you!" you shout, trying to struggle out of your bondage, but to no avail. The plug sends vibrations through your body. You bite your tongue to avoid making a sound, but it's just too much for you to handle. Too much... Too fucking much...

"Does it feel good, bitch?" He taunts. "You're going to get a lot more where that came from. I'll turn it up if you don't start answering my questions. Tell me, do you like being treated like a whore?"

"Fuck you!" You bite your tongue again and again as the vibrations run through your body. You feel violated, but you hold on.

"You're stronger than I thought, but you've got a big belly for a reason." He turns the dial up to 7.

You can't hold on much longer enduring this; the vibrations are overwhelming, sending pleasure up and down your spine, more than you feel you can possibly take. Desperate for relief, you finally cry out. "Yes! Yes, I-I like being treated like a whore!"

"We're going to find out exactly how much you like it." He presses the dial up to 8, and the vibrations are nearly insane. After three minutes straight, your whole world has shrunk to that buzzing toy deep in your body. You can't even form words anymore; all you can do is moan loudly.

It's then that the man pulls out a small video camera and points it at you. "This is for my collection," he says, as he turns it on.

You barely hear him as he speaks, the vibrations from the toy buried inside of you sending you over the peak into orgasm.

The man laughs, training the camera on you. "How does it feel?" He asks. "Your womb is stuffed full of cum, and soon you'll be carrying a litter of puppies. You were so resistant before, but it looks like you're enjoying it now, bitch."

You moan, unable to answer, as the man shuts off the camera.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun watching this later," he says. There's a sneer in his voice as he continues to speak. "We'll film each stage of your transformation; by the time you give birth, you'll be trained as an obedient bitch. How does that sound?"

It sounds horrifying, but you don't have the focus to answer. The pleasure has taken over your mind. You can only moan as your violated womb sends out surges of hormones to your brain, and the man laughs.

"Uh-uh, no more questions." He turns up the toy another notch, and you groan in pain. "From now on, you're just allowed to answer my questions with moans. Understood?"

You can only moan in response, but it's enough to let him know that you obey.

"Good girl. Now, do you want to be bred again?"

You shake your head, too terrified of the pain it will cause to answer.

"Good. Then we understand each other." He turns off the dial for a moment, and a wave of relief washes over you, pleasure rippling through your body.

You gasp, struggling to catch your breath from the abuse you've been through. Your cunt is sore from the powerful vibrations, and you can't possibly ignore the sensation of the enormous plug blocking it, keeping all of the cum stuffed inside of your womb. You don't know if you've gotten pregnant yet or not, but you do know that if things stay the way they are, you will be.

If only your hands weren't chained to the collar, and you could take it out.

You try to push, to force the plug out of your cunt, but it's inside of you far too tightly. You can't squeeze it out with your inner muscles; all you manage to do is cause yourself pain as you struggle to squeeze a thick object that's far too big out of a hole that's far too small. The plug stretches your cunt lips wide and rubs against your walls, sending chills through your body and causing you to shudder in orgasm.

You hear the man laugh from outside your cell. "What's wrong, pup? All tired out?" He sneers. "Well, get some rest. We left you with some food and water. Eat up. You want your puppies to grow nice and strong, don't you?"

He laughs again as he walks away, but not before saying, "If you're good, maybe tomorrow we'll take you out for a walk."

You whimper. No, no, no. This can't be happening. This is a nightmare, a dark dream of paws and fur and leads. In nightmares, you can always wake up. But you have woken up, and this is all too real.

The sound of boots hits the ground as he walks away from your cell. You hear a creaking noise that can only be another door opening. "Sleep tight," the man says. "See you in the morning."

You're left alone in the cell once more. It's completely empty, save for yourself and the bowl of water and the little stash of nutrition bars on the floor. Because your hands are chained to your collar, you have to get onto your hands and knees to drink the water, lapping it out of the bowl like a dog. You spread your legs apart as you do, trying to lessen the feeling of the plug squeezing against the walls of your cunt. You've never felt so low.

You eat the nutrition bars next. They're utterly flavorless, and in the darkness of the cell, you can't make out the writing on them.

Despite the humiliation you've faced, you're hungrier than you realized, and you eat all of them. But when you're finished, the man's words come back to you.

_"You want your puppies to grow nice and strong, don't you?"_

You can't get out of this cell. You look down at your belly, bloated slightly with the cum that the dog left inside of you, and sob as the realization hits you: you're going to be pregnant with puppies, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

You were kidnapped, chained up, and raped by a dog. You don't know when--or if--you'll ever get out of here. If you do manage to escape, you'll still have his puppies to deal with. The tears roll down your cheeks, so hot you'd swear they were fire. You ball your hands into fists, and slam them against the floor in rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is done! 
> 
> In other news, I've decided to post some of the weirder stuff that AIDungeon generates to [my twitter](https://twitter.com/breeding__bitch), so if you want to see the behind-the-scenes of this writing process, please go ahead and check it out. It's a very fun writing program, but boy is some of the output odd!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine gets some good(?) news and goes to the vet for a checkup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has surpassed 2500 views now, and I am just AMAZED. I know I say this at the beginning of every chapter, but thank you so much for reading, and for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I've had to revise the tag list AGAIN, because AIDungeon likes to throw me for loops constantly. This chapter contains some medical play, in addition to everything else mentioned in the tag list. It's only going to amp up from this point on, so if something tagged bothers you, please practice some discretion!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Somehow, you manage to fall asleep. When you wake up, you're still on the floor, still with the thick plug buried in your cunt. It's utterly silent.

You look up, and jump when you see the man staring down at you. "How long have you been there?" you ask.

"Oh, long enough," he smiles. "Are you hungry?"

You nod cautiously.

He crouches down next to you. His eyes are an impossible shade of green, and they dart quickly over your body. You shudder under his gaze. He turns away, fumbles in his pockets for a second, and pulls out a small device.

"What is that?" You ask, your voice shaking, half afraid to hear the answer.

"This?" He asks, grinning, holding it up to show you. "This will let us know if you've gotten pregnant yet."

You stare at him, too stunned for words. "Come on," he says. "I need to stick this inside of you and turn it on." He presses a spot on the side of it, and a long, thin needle pops out.

"What--what is it going to do?" You ask nervously, as he grabs your arm.

"It'll just take a bit of blood." He says, jamming the needle into your skin.

The prick of the needle doesn't hurt. But your heart is racing now. You don't want to be pregnant. You don't want to give birth to puppies. You don't want this man to watch you in this condition. You don't want to obey orders just because a dog fucked you. But most of all, you're scared... You're scared of what this might do to you.

"Good dog," he says. He takes the small needle out of your arm, and sticks it into the device after pressing a button on the side. A little LCD screen lights up, and he peers at it. The silence is deafening. You can't make out what's on the screen, but after a few seconds that feel like an eternity, the device makes a sound, and the man grins.

"Congratulations, bitch." He says. "You're pregnant."

You stare at him, too stunned for words.

He ignores your terror, and reaches down to pet your head, stroking your ears. "Aren't you excited?" He asks, his tone mocking.

"After all, there's a reason you chose those dog augments, isn't there?" He laughs, and nudges his boot against your cunt, where the plug is still buried inside of you. "You don't need this anymore. If you beg, maybe I'll take it out for you."

You know he's just doing this to torment you. He wants to see you beg.

The real terror sets in. You start to cry, snot running out of your nose as tears stream down your face. "Please... please..." You sob, ashamed to find yourself pleading for him to release you, but unable to think of anything else to say. "Please remove the plug... please..."

He grins. "Good girl. Was that so hard?"

He reaches down and grabs the base of the plug, and in one smooth motion, tears it from your cunt, making your vision blur. All of the cum that's been held inside of your womb immediately begins to ooze out of your gaping cunt. You cry out, as the man begins to laugh, and then he nudges you back, pressing hard on your belly. "You'll get empty quicker this way! Isn't that great, cuntboy?"

He releases the plug, and it falls to the ground with a hollow thud. You're left in utter despair... You've doomed yourself, and there's nothing you can do about it now. The man flicks your tear-soaked hair out of your face, then gently pats your head. "Good. That's enough crying. Now, go spread those legs."

You nod slowly. If only there was a way out of this...

The man doesn't seem to mind that you were just full of dog cum. He unzips his pants, forces you onto your back, and roughly enters your abused hole.

"Fuck, the plug made you loose," he says derisively, and then reaches up, groping your breasts roughly. "Tighten up for me, bitch. Clench!"

You obey, and find that you can indeed grip his dick. He lets out a groan of ecstasy. "That's a good girl... Now stop thinking about the pain, stop thinking about anything. Focus on the fucking, and nothing else."

You nod. His words make your mind cloud up. He begins to thrust in and out of you.

It hurts, but... Despite your best efforts, you can't keep from beginning to enjoy it.

The man's free hand comes up, splaying over your belly. "Tell me how you feel. Tell me how excited you are to carry puppies."

"I... I feel strange." You tremble, unsure of why you're speaking the words. "Full. It's full. P-puppies are filling me."

"That's right, that's a good bitch," he hisses in your ear, reaching down to rub your swollen breasts.

You moan as he pinches your nipples. The pain makes everything seem so much more real.

"Every day you'll grow a little more, get a little bigger," he says, fucking you harder. "Your belly will grow, these tits will fill with milk." He twists your nipples roughly, and you cry out.

"We'll train you well. By the time you give birth to your first litter, you'll be a perfect bitch." He slaps your breast, and you moan as your slit gets wet. "You'll be bred whenever the hell we feel like it. When you're not pregnant, you'll be fucked daily. You'll be begging for it. You're addicted to sex now, but you'll learn to love breeding. The more puppies you have, the more you'll want."

"No," you beg, shaking your head. His words terrify you. "Please! I don't want this!"

"You'll be a good brood bitch. Then, you'll be allowed to rest for a few months, your belly swollen with life." He slaps your ass, and your body convulses. Your pussy clenches around his dick, and he smiles as he fucks you faster. "Our pups will make the world a better place."

You shake your head desperately, as tears roll down your cheeks. "No! No! No!"

"They will," he laughs.

He thrusts into you a few more times before he buries himself deep and comes inside of you. The feeling makes you orgasm as well, your abused cunt spasming around his cock.

He pulls out, and wipes himself on your leg. "Good bitch," he says, petting your hair. "If you're a good bitch, you'll get a treat. If you're bad, you'll be punished."

You don't say anything. You just want this over with. He grabs your hair, pulling your head up sharply. "Who owns you?" he asks, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"You do," you say softly.

"Louder!" he shouts, spanking your ass hard. "Who owns you!?

"You do!" You sob.

He seems pleased with the answer, and lets go of your hair, standing up to pull his trousers back up. You think he'll leave and sit back, but instead he comes close again, and you feel a click of metal as a leash is attached to your collar.

You look up at him with confusion.

"Get up," he says, pulling on the leash. "It's time for a walk."

You have no choice but to follow, as he leads you out of your cell and down the hallway, through the house. You try to look at where you are, but any time you pause, he yanks on your leash. He leads you out into the night, and into a van, which he roughly shoves you inside. For a while, he drives, and you sit shaking in the back of the van, fearful of where he could be taking you. Finally, after a long drive, it stops, and you hear his footsteps around the car and the doors are thrown open. You're pulled along behind him, and you see that you’re outside a large warehouse. He opens the door, and you're dragged inside.

He leads you upstairs into a messy office, where a large man sits behind a desk. He squints at you, and then looks up at the man. "What are you?"

"He’s our new pet. He has... unique attributes."

"I can see that," the man behind the desk says, looking at your doglike ears and tail. He seems intensely interested in your naked body, and then looks up at your master. "What do you want?"

"He's pregnant," your master says, and you feel your cheeks grow hot at the pride in his tone. "We bred him to Chester." The man behind the desk looks at you, and then nods. "You can go. I'll do the examination."

Your master nods, and then heads downstairs. The man stands up, looking at you. "Follow me," he says, leading you back downstairs and into a large underlit room. The room has dozens of cages along the walls, and you don't want to think about what has been inside them. There's a grungy metal table in the center of the room, with various leather straps hanging from the ceiling.

The man pushes you onto the table, and you find you're too scared to resist.

"Relax," he says, pushing you back. He clips your leash to a hook on the table, so that you can't escape. "Spread your legs for me."

You do as you're told. He pulls on leather straps, which raise your legs in the air, spreading you wide open. A cold feeling strikes your chest as you feel a touch of metal down below, and he slides a speculum into you. He opens it wide, spreading your vagina wide open. You whimper slightly.

"Perfect," the man says.

He holds a flashlight, and peers inside of you. He looks at your insides with a mixture of interest and calculation. You feel his fingers slide around inside of you, and he measures the size of your womb with his hands. You groan as he pushes his fingers deeper inside, touching your insides in various places. "I see," he says.

"I'm... I'm not a dog," you whimper. "Please, just let me go home..."

"Let you go?" The man laughs. "What kind of veterinarian would be, if I let someone's pet run away?"

He continues the examination, poking at the inside of your cunt with a gloved hand. Finally, he pulls away. You feel cold metal, and you realize he's measuring your hips with a tape measure.

"You're practically made for carrying puppies," he says. He gently pokes along your hips, squeezing them between his fingers and gauging the results. He drops the tape measure to the side, and you hear him squirt some liquid out of a syringe into his palm.

"This might hurt a little... or it might hurt a lot," he says, leaning over you.

"What is that?" you ask, eyes widening.

"It's a hormone," he explains, and he holds your bound arm still as he sticks you with the needle. "It'll help make sure your pregnancy goes on track."

"I don't want to be pregnant!" you shout desperately.

"That's not up to the dog. It's up to the breeder," the man says, staring at your breasts as he pushes the plunger down on the needle.

It's cold, and causes you to gasp loudly. Liquid rushes through your veins, and you feel dizzy. The man smiles, and lets go of your arm. "Good luck. You'll have puppies in a couple months."

The man slides the speculum out of your cunt, and then unties your legs. He leaves the room, and then returns with a bowl of water and some food. He sets the bowl on the table beside you, and then leaves again.

You hear the door lock behind him, as you realize you're now locked in here. You resist the urge to cry again, and you reach for the bowl. You lap at the water eagerly, and slowly drink the whole bowl dry.

Outside, you can hear muffled voices speaking. You recognize them as the man who brought you here, as well as the voice of the 'veterinarian'. They talk casually, like two friends having a chat. You can't make out any of the words, though you're certain they're talking about you... maybe even deciding your fate.

They must be pretty far away, because you can barely hear them! Curiosity overtakes fear for a moment and you strain to listen, but no matter how hard you try you can't make out any words. You sigh, and then spot the bowl of food.

You don't want to eat. But you have no idea how long it's been since your last meal, and so you give into the temptation and grab food, eating it silently. It's not terrible, but it's no gourmet meal. You feel like you've been starved, and so you eat it all, licking the bowl when you're done.

The voices continue outside, and from what you can make out they're talking about you! Or rather, about what to do with you. You feel a pang of fear as you realize how dangerous your situation is... and that you really are trapped. There's no way out.

The door finally opens again, and the man steps inside. He looks at you and grins. "Let's go home," he says, moving to unclip your leash and free you from the table.

Your legs are shaking, but you hop off of the table and follow him. He leads you back outside. The night air is cold on your naked body. You follow him along the gravel path toward the van, and when you come to a stop again, he lets you out and drags you up the steps into his home again. Your mind is whirling with thoughts, but deep down, you're just glad for the opportunity to get warm again. You're led back inside and left in the hallway once again, but this time he walks further down it to another door, opening it to reveal a large room with a huge bed. It's warm and comfortable looking. "I'll give you a few moments alone," he says, then closes the door.

As soon as he's gone you collapse onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! And don't worry, there are many more to go. I don't know about anyone else, but I've seen so many mpreg stories that tend to time skip at about this point to the very end, and miss all the GOOD STUFF in the middle. Suffice to say, that won't happen here, and we're in for a LONG ride! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope to have another chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this chapter would be more PWP, but it was me, worldbuilding!
> 
> (Also, Carmine gets walkies).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning, looked at the view and kudos count, and almost choked on my coffee. THANK YOU to everyone who has read this, left a kudos, or commented. I am so glad that so many people enjoy my smutty little story!
> 
> This chapter both amps things up in extremity, as well as gets a bit more into 'the plot'. It's also excessively long. Something for everyone! But if you look at the tags and decide it's not for you, please use your discretion and feel free not to read!
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy! :D

When you feel the weight on the bed shift, it snaps you awake, and you look up to see Anita, smiling at you.

"Hunter told me the good news," she says, and she reaches out, tracing her fingertips over your stomach.

"You're pregnant."

You nod slowly, fearfully, and she leans forward, kissing you. Her lips are soft against your own, and she smiles as she breaks the kiss. "This is perfect," she says. "You’ll be a wonderful mother to those puppies."

She leans further into you, pressing her lips to your neck, where she begins to kiss and lick.

"Stop," you say, weakly, trying to pull away from her. But after the ordeal your body has been through in the last few days, your limbs feel heavy and it's hard for you to move.

"Anita…"

She nuzzles at your neck as she begins to trace her hand down your body. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be gentle. This won't hurt too much."

She moves closer over you, and tracks her fingers over the curves of your hips, up to your breasts. She begins to rub and caress them as she leans in and kisses the side of your neck.

Her gentle touches are at least preferable to the abuse you've suffered from the man— Hunter, she called him. Your breasts are sore from how rough he was with them earlier, but somehow she knows exactly how to make it feel good. Despite everything, you realize you're starting to get aroused.

You blush and bite your lip as you feel yourself getting wetter. She giggles. "You're enjoying this," she says.

Her hand moves down from your breasts, over your stomach, down between your legs. Her middle finger gently teases over your folds as her thumb rubs over your clitoris. She begins to masturbate you, and you gasp.

"You're such a pretty boy," she says, moving up to nibble at your fuzzy ear, idly finger-fucking you with expert skill. "I knew you were special the minute I saw you."

"Oh… oh god," you moan. The stimulation is almost too much to bear, and it's been a while since you had proper sex. Your pussy is getting wetter and wetter as her fingers work their magic.

"I want you to cum for me, pretty boy. Cum for me, and I'll take care of you."

Chester barks from somewhere in the house, and she sits up, breaking her finger's contact with your folds for a moment.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," she laughs. Then, shifting on the bed for leverage, she angles her hand again, shoving two fingers inside your sore cunt this time.

"Oh! Ah! Oh god! I'm... oh fuck!" You moan as she thrusts her fingers in and out of you. "Ah... ah..."

She leans down and kisses your back softly, then moves her head up to nibble on your ear again. "Cum for me, pretty boy," she whispers.

You do. Your back arches against the soft surface of the bed as your orgasm crashes over you, and Anita's fingers deftly slide in and out of your wet cunt, milking the orgasm for you for a few moments longer. When at last it's over, she withdraws her hand with a smile, tenderly patting your stomach.

"There. Now you just lay there a moment and relax, beautiful."

You can hardly hear her over the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, but you nod in agreement anyway. Your eyes flutter close as you take a deep breath, and for almost ten minutes you just lay still while she pets your stomach and rubs your back affectionately.

"So pretty," she whispers, kissing your shoulder blades. "You're so pretty."

You find that you like her touch— or at least, you prefer it to Hunter.

After a few more minutes of gentle touch, she stands up and looks down at you with a smile.

"Come on," she says, helping you up. "You've been through a lot these last few days. How would you like to have a nice bath?"

"That sounds great," you say with a nervous smile.

She reaches to unclip your wrist restraints from your collar, and unlocks them for you, discarding them. Then, she takes your hand and helps you up, and the two of you head through a door that you didn’t notice before on the other side of the room. It's huge, bigger than most of the rooms in your apartment. The tub is huge and deep, perfect for relaxing in. She runs the water for you.

As you stand next to her, you look at her. She’s beautiful, and has a head in height on you, at least. If you were quick, maybe you could try to run away... But you don’t want to chance it. Instead, you wait for the bath to run, and when it’s finished you step in, and sigh as you sink into the warmth.

You think she'd give you some privacy, but instead, she closes the lid on the toilet and sits on it, watching you. "So, you never told me your name," she reminds you.

You remember different. You recall giving her your name when you first met, but she didn’t seem interested. It crosses your mind to say this, but figure there’s no point in doing so.

"Oh... Right. It's Carmine." You have to admit, the bath is nice, but you're too stressed out to relax properly. Your groin hurts from where Hunter mated with you, and you still feel like you might pass out at any second. "Shouldn't you be calling me something else now?"

She laughs.

"What?" She asks. "Like ‘bitch'? Do you want me to call you that?"

You freeze. She noticed.

"Yeah," you say meekly. "I want you to call me ‘bitch'."

She smiles, runs her fingers through your wet hair, and leans in to kiss you on the lips.

Then, suddenly, she grabs you by the hair, painfully, and pushes your head under the water. You struggle desperately for breath as she holds you there. Just before you pass out, she pulls you out again.

You're shaken, and back away from where she's sitting. But you can't deny the surge of arousal that her treatment made you feel.

She sits back like nothing happened just now. "I like you, Carmine." She says. "That's why I decided I needed to have you."

"Y-you need me?" you stammer, confused by her words.

"Yeah." There's a pause. "Look, just play along with everything I say, and don't try to escape or we'll be forced to punish you. This is for your own good."

"But I-"

She puts her fingers to your lips to silence you. "Shhhh."

You want to argue with her. You want to plead. But instead, you sit down in the water and stare at the tiles.

Finally, you say, "Why are you doing this?"

"You know that feeling when you see something really beautiful, like a painting of a country you'd love to visit, or a type of flower you've never seen before, or an animal you're not sure exists anymore? You know how it takes your breath away?"

She waits for you to respond.

She waits for you to get it. But you stare blankly at her, and she sighs. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a silver cigarette case, opens it, and is halfway to lighting one before she realizes something, glances at you, and puts it away.

"Sorry," she says. "I have to remember I can't do that around you, now that you're pregnant."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" you ask, attempting to ignore her previous comment.

She sighs, and says, "It's about your future."

"What about it?"

She doesn't answer immediately. Instead, she stares long and hard at you. You're not sure what she's looking for, but you try your best not to fidget under her gaze. She seems satisfied by whatever she sees, and finally speaks.

"We all make choices," she says. Her hand twitches, as if she wishes she could smoke during this conversation. "We're all born human, Carmine. I didn't look like this when I was younger. I chose my body. Hunter chose his. And you chose yours."

The words make your stomach drop. But she's right. Augmentation is easy and cheap. For a few credits and a half-hour's worth of time, anyone can walk into a clinic and leave with a different eye color.

"I see beautiful people every day," Anita says. She fumbles with the cigarette case. "I look at myself in the mirror every morning, and I know I'm not the same person I used to be. It took augmentation to get this body. The breasts. The eyes. The package."

She gives a bitter laugh. "I see a hundred people who look like me on the street every day. Sculpted faces, perfect bodies.”

She loses the battle of wills, and turns to open the small window in the bathroom, letting the night air in, and takes a cigarette from the case and lights it. As she takes a drag on it, her eyes lid in pleasure.

"With augmentation, anyone can be anything. And you chose to be a fucking dog."

You're on the receiving end of a cold, hard stare.

But you know that her sentiment isn't without merit. You could have been anything. You could have looked like Hunter, you could have looked like her, you could have looked like anyone else.

The reasons why you chose the augmentations you did are your own, of course. But the fact is, you chose them nonetheless. You chose to become a demi-human, to splice yourself with canid DNA. You remember being in the clinic, with an obscene amount of credits, and tailoring your appearance down to the finest detail.

This sort of thing isn't unheard of, of course. There are plenty of others who choose things other than being a perfect, sculpted model. There are plenty of others who splice themselves with the DNA of other creatures, to have tails, or wings, or anything else. The human body is a canvas, and genetic augmentation is the paint.

"Carmine," she says, with an edge in her voice. "You're lying to yourself if you say you don't wish for more."

You look up at her, and find that you're at a loss for words. She's absolutely right. But you don't need her to tell you that. You're well aware of it yourself. Hell, maybe you're lying to yourself, trying to justify the way things are now.

But that doesn't matter either. What does matter is what you can do about it.

You can't think of a response, so you remain silent. She takes another drag on her cigarette, and then speaks again.

"I don't want you to think I planned this from the beginning," she says, leaning toward the window to exhale the smoke out into the night. "You were just a quick fuck in the alley at first. I wanted to play with you. It was a pleasant surprise to see you had a cunt; I didn't think about it until we had parted ways."

She pauses, and you have no words to interject.

"But I kept thinking about you. I kept thinking about the text message I saw on your phone. You dropped so much money on those augments. And what were you doing with them? Running around town on foot, dealing drugs to people ounce by ounce." She chuckles darkly. "I didn't do any background work on you. But let me take a stab in the dark. You live in a shitty apartment. You waste your days doing nothing. You go out and sell drugs and then you come home. Sometimes, you let strange women like me fuck you in the alley to feel something."

You stare at her. You're not certain whether to be impressed by the fact that she read you like a book, or depressed having the details of your life laid out before you. Regardless, she's right on all accounts.

"I know what you need," she says, her eyes narrowing as she watches your reaction. "You need to get out of this rut you've dug yourself into."

Again, you remain silent, but she continues as if you had said something anyway. "I'm giving you a chance to make something of yourself."

"You were so quick to drop everything and send me a picture of your cunt, to prove you had kept my cum plugged up inside of you," she says, with a sneer. "I was almost sure you'd have pulled it out and thrown it away the second I walked out of the alley. But you kept it in, and walked around with it. Why?"

You rub your face in an attempt to hide the burning of your cheeks. It's not all because you're a demi-human; you felt like this before, when you were a regular person, but you can't deny that the urges got worse when you were augmented with canid DNA. You did _choose_ to augment with a species has a submissive instinct that means you're more likely to be dominated by people of higher status than you, and more likely to dominate those of lower status than you.

But there's no one of a lower status than yourself around, now. And you can't deny the growing, gnawing feeling inside of you that can't help but be excited about that.

Anita doesn't wait for you to reply. She doesn't need you to. She's figured you out.

"So, I had Hunter go and pick you up," she says, taking another drag on her cigarette. "It was easy to track you down with your phone. I had him bring you home. While you were asleep, we did an exam of our own on you." She grows silent for a few moments. "Your augmentations are so extensive. Did you intend to make it possible for you to breed with dogs? Or is that just a side effect you overlooked?"

You stare at your hands, in your lap. Your cheeks are burning. "I... I wanted to be able to breed with humans too," you say. "So, what? Are you an expert? How many human-Canidae births have you seen?"

Anita laughs. "None. I'm not a fertility doctor. But I can put two and two together as well as the next woman."

She extinguishes her cigarette on the tile of the windowsill and looks at you, like you're a puzzle she's trying to put together.

"There's no getting out of the situation you're in, Carmine," she says finally. "You're pregnant. You will give birth to puppies for Hunter and I."

You try to speak, but you can't find any words.

"Right now, the only thing you have to look forward to is your breeding sessions with Chester. Try not to think of it as having sex with a dog... Try to think of it as having sex with your husband." She gives you a cruel but sympathetic smile. "The two of you will be able to create a family together."

But you don't want a family with Chester!

"Please," you say, staring at her with fear. "I don't-- I don't want this."

She sighs, but she doesn't seem judgmental. "Carmine, you're in a bad position. I can see that you're not happy here--"

"That's an understatement," you mutter.

"Perhaps something can be arranged," she says slowly, staring out the window. "I'll speak Hunter about it."

"Or... No. Better yet, I'll make you a deal," she says finally, and turns to look at you. There's an understated malice shining in her eyes. "We'll see how this goes. You'll be our pet, for the next couple months; you don't have a choice in that. We'll provide for you, and probably a lot better than you've been able to provide for yourself shilling drugs. When you're a good dog, you'll be rewarded. When you're a bad dog, you'll be punished. We'll train you to please us, to please others. And then you'll give birth to your litter."

Your stomach turns.

"I don't want a litter," you say. "I don't want to have puppies, and I don't want to be your fucking pet."

"But you will," she says with a thin-lipped smile. "Because that's how this is going to go. But I'll make you a deal: if you're a good girl, and if you give birth to all the puppies that Chester has put in you, and you raise them until they're ready... Then I'll let you decide. You can walk away, if you want. You can go back to your life, to your shitty apartment, to selling drugs to people on the cheap."

You stare at her, wondering if you heard her right.

"Or." She reaches over to pet your hair, scratching behind your soft ears, and despite yourself, you can't keep from enjoying how it feels. She smiles, and continues, "Maybe you'll want to stay with us after all. Maybe you'll be honest with yourself. Maybe you'll realize that all of these little choices you made-- your augments, choosing to fuck me, to play my game-- have built up to this. Maybe you'll discover that you've never been happier than you are as a pet, as breeding stock, when you're free to do what you want each day, and be taken care of, and the only thing you need to do is keep your womb full for us."

She strokes your belly, and you can't help but purr.

"You're going to be a good girl, I know it," she smiles. "And if you are... Well, we'll discuss what comes next when you're done."

You close your eyes and relax into the bath, her scratching your ears, her fingers tracing along your belly.

"That's a good girl," she says.

She allows you to relax in the bath as long as you like, and when you're finished, she helps you out and dries you off with a warm, fluffy towel. She dresses you in a new outfit, a black, leather harness with rings for restraints along its length, and comfortable, soft leather cuffs for your wrists, thighs, and ankles. She combs out your hair and applies some light lotion to your skin, paying particular attention to your belly and breasts, which she tells you will soon begin to grow. Finally, she leads you out the door and back into the bedroom.

"As long as you're a good pet for us, you will be staying here," she explains, easing you down onto the bed. "But if you're bad, you'll go back to your cell."

You realize that for now, you have no choice. But the cozy bedroom is a far cry from the cell, and if you're in here, you may be able to enjoy this new life of yours as a pet. All they ask from you is to be pregnant, and if that means being a good pet, then that's what you'll be. You close your eyes and relax onto the soft bed, as Anita attaches leather cuffs on your wrists to the rings on the harness near your shoulders.

"We're going to take you for a walk," she says, fastening the last cuff around your right ankle to the one on your thigh. You're left unable to use your hands and feet, and when she lifts you off of the bed, she sets you on your elbows and knees, and clips a leash to your collar.

"Where are we going?" you ask, looking up at her, feeling the same hesitation welling in your gut.

"For a walk," she says, smiling.

The leash tightens, and without another word she heads out of the room with you crawling after her. The feeling is strange, having your body pulled along the ground like this, but it's not altogether unpleasant. You've never been on all fours before, and never like this. But… It’s strangely exciting.

She leads you down the carpeted stairs, and then through a hallway. You pass what looks like an elaborately decorated living room, and an enormous kitchen. You think that you'll be staying inside the house, but then she leads you through a door, and you find yourself pulled out into what looks like an enormous backyard.

"This is the backyard," she says. They seem to have a huge house. There's a pool, and multiple furniture sets placed around it. A massive set of stairs goes from the yard up to a second-floor balcony that runs along the outside of the house, which you can see opens into the living room through French windows.

You want to ask her what it is she and Hunter possibly do to have such a large house, but before you can open your mouth to do so, you hear a bark.

"Anita! You're taking the bitch for a walk?"

You look up, and see a man walking towards you.

"Yeah," she says, smiling at him.

This is Hunter, you think. This cruel bastard who tortures you, who humiliates you--he's the man who sleeps with the most beautiful woman you've ever seen.

He smirks down at you. "You cleaned up nice, bitch." You can't help but notice the massive bulge in his pants. "Come on," he says to you. "I'll take you for a walk."

You look up at him, and then at the woman you know as 'Anita'. She gives you an encouraging smile, and you wonder why she's being so nice to you. You don't understand why she would want to help you--after all, she's the one who captured you.

She hands the leash over to Hunter, and he immediately starts walking, forcing you to follow behind him.

"Make sure you keep up, bitch," he sneers over his shoulder to you.

You do your best, as he leads you on a path around the pool. You're thankful that he's making sure to only take you through the grass, because it's soft enough that it doesn't hurt your hands and knees. Still, the humiliation of being forced to do such a thing is making your cheeks burn and-- even though you don't want to admit it-- you feel yourself growing wet.

Why is this happening? Why do you feel like this?

It's the puppy hormones, you think. It's making you feel these things. It's biological. It has nothing to do with actually enjoying it.

The two of you walk around for about half an hour, before Hunter suddenly stops walking and crouches down. You quickly mimic his actions, as he snaps at you. "Sit, and stay," he orders.

You obey, as he takes off the leash.

Nearby, you hear a dog bark. You recognize the bark as that of a pitbull. Nearby, you spot a pitbull attached to a similar leash to your own. The pitbull is massive, with muscles that seem to be straining against its skin. It spots you and gives another warning bark, sending shivers down your spine.

"This is Chet," Hunter says, petting the dog's head after taking off his leash. "Go ahead, say hello."

With your arms and legs bound, you have no chance of escape if the dog decides to attack you. But it seems that that's the furthest thing from its mind as it approaches you. You look down at it, and feel your stomach drop as you see the animal's erect penis hidden by its long fur. The dog seems to sense your nervousness, and it gives your arm a gentle headbutt. You feel a surge of... something... run through you.

"It's alright," Hunter says, his voice gentle for once.

But just as quickly, it takes on a sadistic tone. "You're carrying Chester's puppies right now, but we're planning on mating you with Chet, next."

As the words leave Hunter's lips, you feel a hand grab you and turn you toward Chet's stiffening cock. You look at it in awe, noticing that it seems larger even than Hunter's monstrous tool. It stands at attention for a few moments, long enough for you to take in every detail.

You feel your wet cunt twitch in excitement. Hunter notices your fascination, and chuckles, and then moves his boot underneath you, nudging your belly. "What, do you want to play with him already, bitch?" You see your master's cruel smirk twisting his face as he presses up on your belly with his foot, forcing you to all fours.

"OK, Chet. You can take her from here." The words leave Hunter's lips and the dog immediately understands.

You're no match for Hunter's strength. He easily holds you in place as Chet moves behind you, his rough fur rubbing against your smooth skin.

"Wait, please--" you manage out, but it's too late, and you feel Chet's enormous cock pressing against the slick lips of your cunt. You try to compose yourself enough to relax, but it's no use. You're about to be bred by a dog, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Yeah... That's a good bitch," Hunter whispers as you feel your pussy lips stretch out to accommodate the tip of the dog's cock. The feeling of being filled by Chet is unlike anything you've ever felt before.

You feel Chet's paws between your shoulder blades, the claws digging into your skin, and you're kept there, helpless, his weight bearing down in you as inch after inch of his cock slides into your cunt. You can feel your slick walls being spread further than they've ever had to, as inch by inch, he continues to press into you.

"That's it..." Hunter says, placing his hands on your hips, digging his fingernails into your skin, pulling you back towards the dog as he thrusts into you, "take that cock... Take every thick, juicy inch... You're being such a good bitch."

You can feel the dog's member throbbing inside of you, as he continues to pump, further and further. Your ass hits his furry pelvis, and you let a half-sob, half-moan as the bulging head of his dick prods at your most secret depths, sending shivers up your spine.

"Please," you beg.

Hunter's hands wander underneath you now, gently rubbing your belly. "How does it feel?" He asks. "You're pregnant with puppies already. Now you're just being fucked like a bitch."

"Please... Hunter, I..."

You let out a yelp as he twists your left nipple. "You what?" He asks. Then, without waiting for you to answer, he brings his hand down in an arc, bringing it down hard on your ass. "How does it feel to be fucked like a bitch?" He asks, bringing his hand down on your other cheek.

"It hurts!" You say.

"Good," Hunter grins. "Get used to it. We need to train your cunt."

"Please..."

"Fuck her harder," Hunter says, reaching up to pet the dog. "She's your bitch."

You let out a long, shuddering breath as you feel the pitbull's cock throb inside of you. You feel like a caged animal, like prey, like a bitch. It's degrading, humiliating... And it makes you so incredibly wet. You bite your lip as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Hunter pets the dog, looking down at you.

"Get her pregnant," he says, narrowing his eyes at you. "Give us a litter of pups."

You let out a long moan as you reach your tipping point, your body shivering and shuddering as you climax for the first time. You pant heavily, catching your breath as the pitbull continues to thrust into you, unmindful of your orgasm.

"Good girl," Hunter says, and in a rare act of tenderness, he pets your head. "Just sit there and enjoy it."

You close your eyes, focusing on the feeling of the dog's cock thrusting in and out of you. You moan, your ravaged throat too tired to let out anything louder. The pitbull quickens his pace, and you can feel him starting to tense up as he gets closer to orgasm.

You feel the pitbull's knot press into your vagina as he holds it in place.

An instant later, you feel the first hot spurt of his cum against your inner walls. Another spurt quickly follows it, then another, and another, as he lets out a deep groan.

The sensation of being pumped full of the dog's semen is enough to trigger your own orgasm, and you moan in pleasure, your body shuddering as you experience an intense wave of pleasure from your crotch.

The pitbull lets out a few more spurts of cum before he finally stops. You pant heavily, trying to catch your breath.

Hunter grabs you by the chin, then, and forces you to look at him. He steps back, then, and pulls out the video camera from before, and a red light near the lens indicates that he's filming. "Hello, /b/[1]. My name is Hunter. I own an erotic bestiality website under the domain name "NowInHeat.com".

Your eyes widen a bit as this is revealed to you.

He continues to narrate, "This is our newest bitch, Carmine. He's already pregnant with a litter of puppies from a different dog, and now he's just having fun." From behind the camera, you can see him grinning. "Tell us how you feel right now, bitch."

He presses the camera mere inches away from your face, and you wince a bit, your cheeks burning hot with shame. "I feel like I'm in heat... It's an amazing feeling." You say.

"How does it feel having a dog's cock up inside of you?" Hunter continues to ask, "What do you think of your puppies? How does it feel to be pregnant with them?"

You don't know what to say at first, but then mumble, "... Amazing..."

"What a good girl," he sneers, and then steps back, and trains the camera on your body, the gaze lingering on your tiny breasts and your belly, which you can feel has started to distend slightly from the cum that Chet is still intermittently filling you with. "As you can see," he narrates, "she's still in the early stages of her pregnancy. There's a lot of growing to do."

He goes on, "Despite the fact that this bitch is pregnant, I'm sure you're all aware that that does not preclude her from having sex. In fact, it makes it much more enjoyable for her. For instance, you can see that her belly is slightly swollen with canine semen right now. Her stomach will continue to grow from all of the pregnancies she experiences."

You wince.

"But," Hunter says, "If you want to see any more than this juicy little promo, you'll need to visit our website, where you can watch the newest updates on our bitch's journey as they happen."

As the video ends, you feel like you're going to be sick.

Anita didn't say anything about this. She didn't say that what was being done to you was going to be put on a website for anyone to watch.

And this is going to go on for months. You're going to get bigger and bigger, and the entire time, they'll film what's happening to you, as you're repeatedly humiliated.

You can't do this.

You hear Hunter put the camera away, and he kneels down in front of you. You feel him gently stroke your hair, his fingers ducking behind your ear. "Good boy," he says, his voice taking on a rare tenderness. He glances up to Chet, still putting his weight on you, his knot still plugging your abused cunt, and grins, looking at you. "Be honest with yourself. It feels good, doesn't it?"

You want to scream out that it doesn't. It feels violating, and scary, and you don't know what's going on. But maybe... just maybe... it also feels the tiniest bit good.

Chet's massive weight bowing your chest down into the grass is surprisingly comforting, as is Hunter's hand gently stroking your hair in a way that almost anyone else would find offensive, but coming from him, after what he's put you through, is just warm and caring.

"It feels good," you say finally.

It's not entirely a lie. Even now, the way that Chet's cock throbs inside of you with life sends waves of pleasure through your swollen cunt. There's a part of you that wants nothing more than for him to thrust his hips forward, hard and fast, crashing into your body with all the power that he can muster, the two of you ravaging each other in the moonlight. The thought is so vulgar, so animalistic, that your face turns red, which Hunter takes as an invitation to cup your cheeks and kiss you on the mouth.

You start and try to turn away, but he holds you firm.

For a few moments he kisses you, and then he pulls away. He strokes your cheek, and then moves to stand up.

You watch him, waiting.

"Good," he says. "That's the response I wanted to see."

He turns and walks away, leaving you and your swelling belly behind in the moonlight.

You lose track of time. Chet eventually dismounts you, and turns away, but for a few moments longer, his knot still fills you. When it finally deflates and he pulls out, you feel a gush of hot cum begin to ooze out of your well-fucked cunt. You groan as it continues, running down your thighs and staining the fur on your leg.

"That's enough for tonight," he says. "We're done here."

You hear the dog shift behind you, and feel a wet nose against your cunt for just a moment. For an instant, you're afraid that he's about to mount you a second time, but you hear his heavy footfalls as he instead walks away somewhere else in the yard.

You're still bound and forced on all fours, but you're exhausted from what you just went through. You manage just a few steps before you collapse into the grass. You look up at the stars for a moment, and think about what you should do.

The question still remains: will you try to escape from here?

Or is this the life you were meant for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1I sWEAR that I did not add this in on my own. Somehow AIDungeon knows about 4Chan (clearly other perverts have gotten hold of this program). Does 4Chan exist in year 2xxx? Who knows. Probably not. But I was so chuffed at seeing it, I had to leave it in.[return]
> 
> And, another chapter down. It was alluded to in the beginning of the story, but yeah, this whole setting is Ambiguously-SciFi-Cyberpunk, because if you _can't_ explore themes of transhumanism in your weird porn, what's the _point_?
> 
> I am already hard at work on the next couple of chapters, one of which will _also_ be a doozy in terms of content and word count, so please look forward to them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine gets some 'aftercare'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord, this is nearly at 4500 views. I NEVER imagined this would get such a good reception. THANK YOU to everyone who has kudos'd or commented or read this thing. I'm so glad it has been so well-received.
> 
> This chapter isn't as 'extreme' as some of the one that came before it. Regardless, because of the 'theme' of the story, most of the tags do still apply and are relevant, so please use your discretion! 
> 
> Enjoy!

You hear a sudden peal of thunder overhead, and lightning lights up the sky. It begins to rain, lightly, and you shiver. But soon, you hear footsteps nearby, and look up to see Anita standing over you, holding an umbrella.

"Aww," she says, leaning down to stroke your cheek. "Did Hunter just leave you here like this, sweetheart?"

She undoes the clips fastening your ankles to your thighs and your wrists to your shoulders, giving you freedom of movement once more.

"Come on," she says. "Let's go inside."

You stand up, but as soon as you try to move, it's obvious that after the pounding that you've taken your legs aren't working right now. You stumble, trying not to fall over.

"I'll catch you," she says softly, and then swings her arm around your hips. "Come on. Up!"

You feel the points of her perfect nails press against the skin of your hip as she holds you, helping you walk toward the house on your own two legs. The sound of the rain pattering on the umbrella is calming, and she smells of sweet perfume. She looks at you, and smiles.

"Did you have fun playing in the yard with the other dogs?" she asks.

You want to feel disgust at the idea that you're being compared to a dog, but really, deep down, it's the highest form of compliment you could receive. You're part of a pack. A family. You're one of them. You feel safe, and warm, and strangely happy to be called a dog by this beautiful woman who holds your hips so gently. Despite everything, your little stub of a tail starts to wag.

Anita helps you out of the rain and into the house once again, and supports you as she takes you back up the stairs to your bedroom.

"You must be cold," she says, and leads you straight to the attached bathroom. "Why don't you take a shower?"

You look into the bathroom, and see that Hunter has left a fresh change of clothes for you on the sink counter.

"Thank you," you say softly, and turn your eyes towards her. "Thank you... Mistress."

She smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm glad to help," she says.

There is something strong and motherly in her voice, as if she would do anything to keep you safe from any danger.

You know, in your mind, that she's the one responsible for the situation that you're in, that she decided to imprison you here. And yet... Despite that, she's kind to you. Even her touch, as she removes your harness and cuffs so that they won't get wet in the shower, is gentle. She helps you into the shower. The hot water soaks into every fiber of your being, washing away the dirt and grime of the day.

She lathers soap into a sponge and washes you slowly and gently, as if she's worried about hurting you. Her hands softly trace the contours of your muscles, although her fingers also trace the curves of your body in a way that is less maternal and more... something else.

"You really are gorgeous," she says, as if this is a normal situation. "Even more so up close." Her hand, rubbing against your chest, slowly moves downward.

She leans in to kiss you on the lips. It is a strange sensation. Her tongue enters your mouth and dances around, exploring every corner. Your arms instinctively move to embrace her, but they are stopped when they encounter the hard plastic of the shower curtain. She breaks the kiss, and her hands move lower.

"I want to fuck you," she says. Her eyes flick up to meet yours. "But I'm not a brute. You've been through a lot today." She pauses. "The first time can be painful. Also, while you're pregnant, it's better if we make sure we don't push you too hard. I'll take care of you a bit more, and then you can finish washing yourself off. We can have more fun later."

You nod your head in understanding. Her hand moves lower, down your belly, and between your legs. She begins to massage the soap against your cunt and thighs gently, wiping away all of the cum that oozed out of you.

You close your eyes. Despite everything, it feels good.

Once she finishes running the sponge over your cunt, making certain that you're clean, she hands you the sponge. "Are you okay to take it from here?" she asks. You look from her to the sponge in your hand. Apparently, she wants you to finish the job yourself. You rub the sponge against your skin, trying not to get lost in the sensation.

When you're finished, she helps you out of the shower. As you stand on the carpeted floor, she grabs a white towel from a nearby rack and wraps it around you, drying you off. She straps the harness and cuffs back onto you, and then hands you the fresh clothes Hunter left for you to put on over them. Once you get dressed, she picks you up and carries you into the bedroom.

"You've had a long day," she says, sitting you down onto the bed. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

You shake your head.

Instead... There's something on your mind. As you look up at the woman standing before you, you can't help but be taken by how incredibly beautiful she is. Somewhere in your mind, you know that she's wronged you. You know that she's responsible for the terrible position that you're in.

You should not feel the way that you do when you look at her. You should not feel admiration. You should not feel respect. You should feel anger and hatred.

"No..." you say softly, wrapping your arms around her thighs as you pull yourself in closer to her body, looking up at her face. "No."

Her hand comes down to pet your head.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Please," you say. Your mouth is dry. "I... I want to give you pleasure."

"You will," she says.

"No," you say. "I want..." You exhale sharply through your teeth as she strokes your head. "I want... please..."

"What is it?" she asks again, a hint of urgency in her voice.

It takes every ounce of courage you have to speak the words aloud.

"Fuck me."

She pauses, before looking down at you. She doesn't look angry.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says finally, and the weight on the bed shifts, and she sits beside you. "You've been through a lot the last few days."

"I trust you," you say, turning to face her. "And I want to."

You lean in, and she presses her lips against yours. You close your eyes as you feel her arm curl around your back, pulling you into her embrace. Her lips are warm and inviting. She exhales softly, and the breath tickles your cheek.

The kiss ends, and she picks you up in her arms.

You shift to sit in her lap, and you can feel the semi-hardness of her cock beneath the sheer fabric of her dress.

"Do you want to see what I have between my legs, little one?" she whispers in your ear.

You nod eagerly.

She lays you down on the bed and stands. She slips the straps of her sundress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground, stepping out of it as she reveals her naked body.

You gaze at her, transfixed. Her cock hangs half hard against her toned thigh.

She smiles at you, and it is radiant. Her cock is as beautiful as the rest of her.

"Do you want to touch it?" she whispers.

You nod eagerly, and lean forward. You wrap your fingers around her thick girth, and gently begin to move your hand along her length.

She lets out a quiet noise, and her hand reaches down. You feel the tips of her nails against the back of your ear, and though her hand is in your hair, she doesn't yank or pull, allowing you to explore on your own terms.

You lean in, and gently suck against the tip. You can taste a salty liquid there, and you begin to bob forward, taking more and more of her into your mouth. Soon, your lips are wrapped tight around the base of her cock.

"Uhn!" she lets out softly. Her hand grabs at your shoulder as she grinds against you. She thrusts forward, forcing her length deep into your throat.

You gag, but only slightly; it isn't as if you haven't done this sort of thing many times before, after all. You hold her there, deep in your throat, before slowly beginning to pull back. You run your tongue against her, and she writhes above you.

You continue at this for some time, as the rain pours outside, the noise cut intermittently with a boom of thunder in the distance. You switch between quick, rapid bobs and long, slow licks and kisses. She holds your head in her hands as she begins to pant, thrusting with more force.

And then, she stops, and slides out of your mouth. You look up at her, and you can see the lust in her eyes. She turns, and sits on the edge of the bed next to you, and gestures for you to come closer.

Obediently, you move to do so, but she grabs you immediately, lifting you with little effort to pull you into her lap.

"It shouldn't hurt as much this way," she whispers into your ear, and you feel her hand dip between your legs, feel her fingertips parting the lips of your wet cunt.

You shudder, and gasp, and you feel the tip of her hot cock press against your entrance. Your muscles part easily for her, and soon she is pushing deep into your prepared body.

You gasp, and tremble, as she holds you tight against her muscular body.

You won't last long, with her strong arms around you and her thick cock buried in your hungry cunt.

She soon takes over, lifting your hips and thrusting up into you in time, at a pace that makes your head spin. Her hands squeeze at your breasts, before she leans in, and takes a nipple in her mouth, sucking greedily.

You moan loudly, and you feel your body give way, as you begin to climax around the hard thickness of her dick. This sends her over the edge, and she presses you tight against her as she too begins to cum. You can feel her thick jizz pumping into you, filling your cunt as it splashes against your womb.

You fall against her, your breaths coming hard, trembling with the little aftershocks of your orgasm.

She wraps her arms around you, and lets you lay against her as your breathing evens, and the rain continues to pound down on the roof.

You rest there for a moment, listening to the sound of the storm outside.

Finally, she raises her head, and smiles at you, reaching up to brush your hair out of your eyes. "You're such a temptation, Carmine," she laughs, shaking her head. "Why couldn't I say no to you?"

You lean in, and kiss her on the lips.

"Thank you," you whisper.

She smiles, and kisses you again. "Of course."

After a while, she gently pulls out of you, and lifts you up once more, carrying you to the bathroom.

"You just took a shower, but... In case you want to clean up again," she says, smiling. She walks away, and leans over to pick up her sundress from the floor in the bedroom and put it back on.

She walks to the door, and turns towards you, smiling.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little while. Get some rest." She turns and walks out of the room.

You clean yourself up again and dry off, and then you head back into the bedroom. Lifting the covers up, you lay down on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, wondering what's in store for you. Your fate seems precarious. You're not sure what will happen tomorrow. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, I'm an Anita stan. I love writing both of them, of course, but her style of domination is practically the polar opposite of Hunter's, and they're very good foils for one another. 
> 
> I am hard at work on the next chapter already and I can say that it will be A LOT, so please look forward to it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine films a feature for the website, with a good many 'guest stars'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! This has far surpassed 5000 views, and... Well, any expectations I had for its popularity, tbh. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and views. ♥
> 
> As promised, here is a super ultra mega big chapter! It is also... Quite extreme in every sense of the word, and I can't think of a single tag for this story that doesn't come into play in some context, so if something on the list bothers you, maybe take a break from this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

The cozy bedroom is a far cry from the cell you've been in the last few days, and you sleep well. So well, in fact, that you don't even wake up immediately when you hear your door unlock and open, and Hunter steps into the room. Unfortunately, he turns the light on, sending it flashing into your eyes as he steps forward.

You blink groggily, sitting up. Hunter grins down at you cheerfully. "Morning, princess," he says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, actually," you say, warily.

"Good!" Hunter grabs your hand and helps pull you to your feet. "Because we're going out."

You stare at him.

You remember the last time he took you out, and you ended up in a warehouse with a ‘veterinarian' examining you. Who knows what'll happen this time?

You feel a stab of fear pierce your chest as you remember that you have no way out. There's nothing you can do. You have to go with Hunter.

He clips a leash onto your collar. You get the feeling he doesn't really need it, he's more than big enough to simply overpower you. He's only using it to drive home how helpless you are and humiliate you.

You stand up. Hunter smiles. "Good girl," he says.

You walk over to him, and he puts his arm around you, leading you out of the room.

The door down the hall is wide open now. Hunter leads you outside, where the sun blinds you. You stop, shielding your eyes with your hand, as Hunter laughs.

He leads you down the steps, and there's a car waiting for you.

He opens the passenger door for you, and buckles you in once you're inside. He clips your wrists to your collar with a short chain almost as an afterthought, keeping you from making free use of your arms. Then he walks around the car, slides into the driver's seat, and begins to drive.

The car ride is long and tedious. Hunter drives it at a sedate pace, and you feel every bump in the road as you go. You’re only thankful that he didn’t decide to shove a toy inside of you to keep you ‘occupied’ for the ride. You fight back tears of pain, frustration, and anger as you think about it. Why is this happening to you? Why do Hunter and his friends get to do this to you?

You don't know how long you've been sitting in the car, when it finally pulls into the parking lot of a small motel. Hunter gets out of the car, and you hear the trunk opening. He walks around to your side of the car, popping open your door before grabbing your arm and pulling you up.

"I've already booked us a room, so we're ready to go," he says to you, and before you can ask a question, he pulls you up the stairs and into a room on the second floor, unlocking the door with his cellphone.

You look around the motel room.

It's honestly nicer than you would have expected. It looks and smells clean, at least. Hunter pulls you inside, tosses you onto the bed, and closes the door. He locks it with the deadbolt, and puts the key into his pocket.

"We have some time to kill," he says with a cruel grin, as he begins to undo his belt.

You stare at him in horror, but even as he pulls his cock out, your curiosity overwhelms you.

"What are we doing here?" You ask.

He chuckles, and as he pushes you back and strips your clothes off of you, he says, "Remember that little promo for NowInHeat we filmed yesterday? It blew up, sweetheart. People love you."

"People love me?" You ask, as he picks you up and repositions you on the bed.

"They worship you, baby girl. They want to see more of you. I told my friends how tight your cunt is, and they're pretty excited."

You feel his hands roughly pushing your legs apart, as he climbs on top of you.

He jams a pair of fingers into your cunt, teasing your clit with his thumb, trying to get you wet. "So we're going to film some new content for the site," he says, fucking you on his fingers. "We've gotta keep this momentum."

You stare at him, at a loss for words. He doesn't seem to notice.

He finishes fingering you, and a second later, he aligns his cock with your parted lips and thrusts inside of you, bottoming out in a single movement.

"Ah," he grunts.

He leans in close to you, putting his weight on top of you as his hips begins to move back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of your slick, wet opening. The smell of his sweat and cologne is overpowering.

"So we're thinking," he says, "a gangbang. A few of my friends will all make use of this tight little hole of yours."

You stare at him in terror. You should have expected nothing less from him, really, after he's had you fuck dogs, but the idea of a bunch of random people coming and using you, to be filmed and put online... It's too much.

You start to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asks, mockingly.

But he doesn't wait for a response. He just keeps fucking you, harder and faster.

"You're already getting fat," he says, reaching down to press his hand against your belly. "You might not notice it yet, but I do. Your puppies are growing.”

He continues to thrust into you, harder and harder.

"I'll use you until I'm finished, then I'll let you clean yourself up. You’ll be able to get some rest before my friends arrive."

He's close to orgasm by now. You can tell by his face.

And you're close, too. The friction of his cock sliding in and out is enough to send you spiraling towards an orgasm.

He grunts, and he thrusts into you faster and faster until, with one last push, he slams his entire length into you and holds it there as he finishes. He lets out a sigh and smiles down at you. He looks you directly in the eyes, then leans in to kiss you on the lips.

You feel the hot spurts of his cum flooding your cunt, and the sensation pushes you into orgasm.

You whimper as you feel your inner walls seize around his cock, and he pulls back and laughs at you.

"What a naughty bitch," he says, groping your tits roughly. "We didn't even need to train you for it, but you're already cumming when you're filled up."

He withdraws his cock from your cunt slowly, unties your hands, then stands up.

"Clean yourself up and get some rest. You'll be busy soon, my little breeding bitch," he grins cruelly. "You don't want to get too worn out to take good care of your puppies when they're born, do you?"

You want to cry. You feel disgusting. He's right-- you're nothing but a whore and a brood mare. And now you're trapped with these people, going to be locked up and forced to give birth in just a few short months.

Hunter stands up, and moves to sit in one of the chairs on the sparse table near the window, turning on the television, ignoring you. You can feel his cum oozing down your thighs, and though his rough treatment a moment ago makes you hesitant to stand up, you do so, and walk into the bathroom for a shower.

You stand under the warm water for a long time, trying to wash away what just happened. You feel so dirty. You think about trying to escape-- but this time, it's too much. The idea of being locked up for months with puppies growing inside you is just so devastating on its own. At least now, when you're good, Anita is kind to you, and you're allowed to sleep in a bedroom. You don't want to go back to that cell, and you can't bring yourself to even think about doing anything that would make it happen.

Once you clean yourself up and dry off, you head back into the bedroom. In the meantime, Hunter has gotten busy. He's moved the beds off to one side, and set up some high-tech camera equipment.

"Just getting set up for later," he says with a grin. "It'll be a while until everyone else arrives and we can start. I brought you some food in the meantime. You're eating for a dozen now, after all." He puts a platter of cooked meats and vegetables on the floor, and you eagerly go to it. But when you bend to pick it up, you feel his hand on the small of your back, and he forces you down onto your hands and knees.

"Don't forget your place, pet," he says, and though there's a smile in his voice now, you know what the price of upsetting him is. Though your cheeks burn with shame, you eat your food there on the floor until your stomach is full.

You get up after that, thoroughly humiliated, and then walk over to one of the moved beds, getting under the covers, curling up into an awkward ball. You're starting to feel... odd. You place a hand on your belly, which doesn't seem any different, but inside, you can feel something has changed. He said 'a dozen', but... Does he really know?

You really, really hope that it isn't that many.

Frustrated by your own thoughts, you push them aside and decide to try to sleep. There's nothing else you can do right now.

You're awoken by a knock on the door several hours later. The door opens, then, and you hear multiple voices, Hunter among them. The sound makes it impossible to sleep any longer, and you open your eyes, sitting up. Several people wander into the room, not sparing a glance at you. They do all look like they're very wealthy, with fancy cars and extravagant clothes. You feel your gut drop. Hunter really wasn't lying when he mentioned a gangbang, was he? The door shuts behind the latest arrival, a man in an expensive-looking blue suit. Horrifyingly, he is not alone. He's holding a leash, and attached to that leash is an enormous, powerful-looking mastiff.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Hunter says, with a grin. "Just take a seat anywhere, we'll get started soon." He stands, and walks over to you. "I'd like you to meet my bitch, Carmine." Hunter yanks on your chain, forcing you to your feet and over to the group. You're shoved onto a couch that someone else has pulled out, and from there you're forced to watch as Hunter locks your knees into place so you can't close your legs. He does the same to your wrists so you can't cover yourself, then does the same to your waist so you can't cross your arms over your chest.

The people milling about take an interest in you. It's mostly men, but there are a few women as well, as long as the enormous dog, which looks well-behaved enough, sitting obediently on the floor. Hunter stands in front of you, grinning. "As you all know, this is my bitch, and the star of our show. Her name is Carmine, and he's currently pregnant with a litter of puppies."

The people assembled mumble in interest.

"The poor thing isn't that far along at all, is he?" A woman asks. She's unbelievably beautiful, and she leans forward to stroke your cheek with a well-manicured hand.

"Nope-- just had it confirmed the other day," Hunter says. "So feel free to have all the fun with him that you want." He smirks. "I know I will."

The woman smiles. "Well, that opens up a whole new world of possibilities."

You whimper slightly as you're touched and prodded at, Hunter's friends drawing ever bolder when they realize how accepting the man seems to their advances towards you.

"Look at that tiny waist," a man marvels, running his hands all over your exposed torso. "And those legs! What a find, Hunter!"

You realize that the cameras have been turned on, now. You're on the livestream, being ogled by a bunch of strangers. Hunter's friends have no shame.

"I want a turn with him!" Someone says.

"Go ahead, darling," Hunter says, and the crowd parts as a tall, lithe woman in skin-tight leather pushes to the front, looking you over. "Mm... he's pretty enough. I don't think I've ever had a pregnant man before."

Bound so tightly, you're helpless to do anything as she steps up to you, and steps out of her pants. With no warning at all, she steps over you on the couch, lowering herself over your face.

All you can see is her cunt, and it's clear what she's expecting. She's turned to the expanse of your naked body, and she begins to gently grope your tits, her thumbs playing at your nipples. You don't know when you became so sensitive, but the sensation makes you moan, and when your mouth is open, she takes the chance to lower herself onto it.

Tentatively at first, then with more confidence, you begin to lick her. It's unlike anything you've ever tasted before, and the taste seems to travel through you, making your entire body shake with excitement. You see her hands reaching back to spread herself, exposing herself fully to you, and you try your best to get every drop of yourself inside of her.

"Mmmm... she's a greedy little bottom, isn't she?" Hunter laughs. Just out of your peripheral, you can see him moving closer, holding a large video camera.

The woman moans above you, and grinds down into your face. She reaches back to hold you up on either side of her hips, and grinds in hard circles. You try your best to keep up, and find that you're licking as fast as you can, dipping your tongue in between the lips of her dripping sex. She squeals in delight, and begins rapidly gyrating against your face.

"That's it," she whispers. "That's a good dog."

She continues to fondle your breasts, pinching your nipples lightly, and you can feel yourself growing wet at the stimulation. Her fingers are like feathers, massaging in gentle circles around your pink-nippled breasts. You close your eyes and enjoy the feeling, only to open them again and realize you're staring directly up at her beautiful ass. Out of the corner of your eye you see Hunter's grinning face, but he moves away and pans the camera down your shaking body, slowly getting closer and closer to your own wet cunt.

"She's loving it," he narrates. "So desperate to take a cock already."

The woman continues to use you like a toy, and her breathing becomes heavier and more rapid. You know she's getting close, so you do your best to quicken your pace, flicking your tongue rapidly inside of her tight hole. She gets faster, and you feel one of her hands wander down, rubbing your clit while she rides your face.

"Oh god... I'm gonna... gonna..." she whispers.

And then she lets out a deep moan, and you can tell she's having an orgasm. Your mouth is flooded with her juices, and she lets out a sigh of relief. The pressure on your clit becomes too much to handle, and you tumble off into your own orgasm, squealing and moaning as the pleasure washes over you.

"Awww, look at that," says Hunter, and then you hear the woman laugh.

"I guess we're even now," she says.

She gently pats your oversensitive cunt, and then steps off of you, putting her clothes back on. Hunter trains the camera on you, and asks the assembled group, "Who wants to use him next?"

You're lifted from the couch and slung over a broad shoulder. You wince as a man carries you over to a table, laying you on your back. A woman with brightly colored hair appears in your vision, gently pushing the man aside.

"I'll take his mouth," she says.

"Careful, now. He still might be tender," he warns her.

She just laughs, and turns her attention to you, as she reaches up to pet behind one of your ears. "So soft," she coos, but then, an instant later, she's lifting her skirt, and you can see that she has a massive, erect cock.

Meanwhile, you hear the man that carried you to the table unzip, and you feel the head of a cock press against the wet lips of your cunt. You wince as he slides forward, your walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He grabs your shoulders as he thrusts, the woman grabbing your hair and shoving your face onto her colossal cock.

You wrap your lips around the shaft, and begin to suck as the man begins to thrust with more intensity, and the woman closes her fist, pummeling you deeper on her dick.

You squeeze your eyes shut. Someone-- maybe one of them, or someone else-- grabs your breasts, and they're not nearly as gentle with you as the woman who rode your face a minute ago.

The man fucking you unceremoniously dumps his load inside you, and withdraws. You feel like you could scream, as the other woman continues to skull-fuck you relentlessly. Just as the pain is becoming unbearable, the cock slips from your lips, and the woman grabs your hair again, pulling you upright.

"You're not done yet," she says.

You're flipped over onto a table, your breasts squashed against it.

Your hands are bound beneath you, held tight under your own weight, and the woman steps behind you and hilts herself in your cunt in a single thrust. You gasp, as she grabs your hair and begins to steadily pump.

"I'm gonna blow my load in your twat," she says.

At the other end of the table a couple seated people watch, transfixed, as she pounds you relentlessly. Your body is tight with pain, and your face is red, tears streaming down your face.

With one last thrust, she buries herself to the hilt inside of you, a flood of hot come filling you up.

All the while, Hunter is nearby with the camera, filming everything that happens to you.

When the woman pulls out of your cunt and steps away, he zooms in on your gaping lips. Among the camera equipment nearby, there's a screen playing back what he's filming, and when you glance at it, you realize that you can see right up inside yourself.

But it doesn't stay that way for long. Someone else grabs you, picks you up, and carries you over to the couch. Your legs dangle in the air, your ass still exposed, until they lower you down and your back hits the cushions.

You're helpless to resist as someone else spreads your legs open and buries their face in your crotch. You moan as they begin lapping at your pussy, eating out your messy cunt with wild abandon.

"I think she's enjoying herself," Hunter says with a grin, zooming in further on your genitals.

You're not allowed to simply sit there and enjoy it, though. A man grabs a fistful of your hair and tilts your head, forcing your mouth onto his cock. You start sucking immediately, not even given a choice in the matter.

You moan and whimper around his dick as the man eating you out slides his fingers deep into you, thrusting them in and out of your tight cunt, then sliding his fingers out and swirling them around on your clit. You cry out in surprise more than anything when he suddenly shifts, and you feel his cock press deep into you.

You're so stimulated that you orgasm almost immediately. The man fucking you doesn't even last that long, giving a few final deep thrusts before he presses his hips against yours, grinding himself against your clit as he comes.

You're barely even able to take a breath between each person using you, and it's a struggle to remember exactly what's happening to you right now. Hands are all over you, your body is being used, abused, and dominated.

The instant that someone is finished fucking your cunt and pulls out, another is thrust inside of you. You're still sucking on the dick in your mouth, and you're given no quarter. You're forced to endure endless minutes of this punishment, your mind blanking out as you forget how to think, even as you're still used again and again.

After what feels like an eternity, the activity around you lessens, and your eyes roll back in your head. You begin drooling uncontrollably as you're thrust into one final time, somebody coming inside of you.

And all the while, Hunter is filming it.

He walks around you, filming every angle of you.

He lowers the camera for a moment, centering it on your small breasts that are swaying back and forth as you're fucked, before saying "Hard to believe they'll be bigger in a couple months, huh?"

You don't answer.

You're filled with another load, and as the person fucking you pulls out, he pans the camera down at your fucked-wide cunt.

"Won't be long before we're filming your birth," he sneers.

Another person enters you, and you're forced to lift your head up and gasp for breath.

You're turned over, and lifted up onto hands and knees on the table. You're fucked like this for a while, and when at last you're finished inside a final time, Hunter finally says "I think it's time for the finale."

Your head snaps up in horror. Finale?

You're dragged over to a small, cushioned table, where your arms and legs are strapped down and a ballgag is shoved into your mouth. "Don't worry," Hunter says, "I promise, you won't miss a thing."

The screen that's been playing the output from his camera you this entire time is shifted, and moved into your line of vision. Hunter fiddles with the controls for a moment, and then a different angle comes up, of the table you're strapped to.

You hear movement behind you. And on the screen, you see the enormous mastiff come into view. It's...incredible. Even bigger than you thought, and hung like...well, you don't actually know what that compares to, but it's massive.

You hear a whimper, and looking down, you realize the whimper is coming from you. It's too late to do anything about it now, though. The dog is positioned between your legs, and you feel his hot breath on your thighs a moment later.

He experimentally laps against your gaping cunt. You scream through the ball-gag, and try to thrash, but you're held firmly in place.

The dog pushes his snout against your lips. His nose is wet and cold as he begins to lick you deeper.

And then, he pulls back. You feel his claws and his weight press on your shoulders, and watch on the screen as his massive cock comes into view.

"Good boy," a woman coos, and her hand dips between your legs, spreading your sex and lining up the dog's cock.

He enters you swiftly, in one quick movement. He is huge, and he stretches you wide as he forces his way into you. You scream desperately around your gag, and the woman chuckles lowly, sitting back, her job done.

The dog is bigger than anything you've ever taken, and his thrusts are swift and brutal. You feel him hit your cervix with every movement, and by the time he's reached a steady pace, you're a mess of tears, drooling around your gag.

He switches to quick, short thrusts from there, and he's so big, so deep inside of you, that it doesn't take long for his barks and growls of exertion to turn into howls of ecstasy. His knot presses desperately against your wet folds, as he frantically attempts to shove past it.

On the screen, you see the feed change to a new image, and you're treated to a close-up image of the dog's cock stretching your swollen, puffy cunt wide.

He gives a few more thrusts, and then stills, howling as he shoots his semen deep into you. You moan loudly at the sensation of your womb being flooded with a massive volume of dog cum.

The camera zooms in to show a close up of your sex, as you're filled with the unmistakable sight of a bulging, pulsing pink knot pressed tight against your swollen lips.

With one more thrust, the dog manages to force himself inside. At the same time as you feel the knot swell inside of you, you can see it on the screen, see the way that your cunt is stretched so wide that it becomes little more than a taut, reddened orifice filled obscenely by a massive knot.

"Move up and down a little," Hunter commands, and you feel yourself begin to comply, rolling your hips in tiny little motions. The dog lets out a pleased little whine as you move beneath him, and the crowd chuckles. "That's a good girl. That's it."

The sensations of being penetrated so completely, so utterly filled by the dog's cock and pulsing knot are overwhelming, and before long you can feel an orgasm building inside of you.

"Look at how much she's enjoying it," someone else says. "You've trained this bitch well, Hunter. How long have you had her, again?"

"Just about a week!" Hunter laughs. The dog pounds into you relentlessly, and you feel the knot bulging inside of you more and more with every thrust.

"Your dog has good stamina," comments a third man. The other two laugh loudly in response, before falling silent once more as the act continues.

The pleasure mounts, and you begin to moan loudly as the sensations take hold of your body. You whimper continually into the gag as you are pushed closer and closer to the brink.

With each spurt of hot dog cum that you feel flood into you, you feel your belly swell a little more, feel yourself grow closer to orgasm. You let out an extended moan as you climax, your vagina spasming and massaging the mastiff's dick as you ride out your orgasm. The pleasure lasts a long time, but the dog doesn't stop humping. You begin to moan anew as the sensations return, more pleasurable than before.

You whimper into the gag as your belly swells further still with the sheer quantity of cum filling you, the dog's sperm filling you up almost to the point of leaking out of you.

But his knot keeps it all trapped inside of you.

You moan deeply as your second orgasm overtakes you. The crowd laughs and applauds at the spectacle. The dog finally collapses off of you, his dick withdrawing from your pussy, but the bulge in your stomach remains.

"Now that's a good bitch," Hunter says proudly, and he begins petting you like one would pet a dog. "That's a good girl."

"Look at how filled she is," someone in the crowd says. And you can see for yourself on the screen, see the obscene visual of your stomach bulging slightly below you. You look pregnant.

And then you remember with sickening horror that you ARE pregnant. There's a litter of puppies growing in your stomach, forced into you by a different dog entirely. And as horrible as that is, it gets worse.

"You don't want to waste all of that cum and make a mess, do you?" You hear Hunter ask. "Here, let me plug you up again." And then he unties you and flips you over onto your back, burying his dick back into your pussy.

In front of everyone.

This is the worst experience of your entire life. He fucks you for long minutes, the screen playing disgusting pornography of the act to the crowd's delight. He's speaking, but you can't hear what he's saying.

You can't tear your eyes away from the image, from his point of view, of his cock disappearing over and over into your swollen, puffy cunt, of your abused breasts and cum-distended belly bouncing with every thrust.

You can't think about anything else.

He lets out a final shout as he orgasms again, and this time you join him in his orgasm. Thick wads of cum shooting into your vagina, filling you up with his seed, stuffing you even fuller. He keeps on unloading into you for what seems like forever, before pulling out. You watch as his massive dick is withdrawn from your pussy. It's slick with both of your releases.

Tenderly, he takes out your ballgag and rubs your swollen belly. "Tell all the viewers how you feel, Carmine. How does it feel to be pregnant with puppies? How does it feel to be a breeding bitch, a fucktoy? How does it feel to have an orgasm from being knotted by a dog?"

You find yourself unable to reply, your mind too overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through you, overwhelming you, to focus on anything else. Your body is on fire, overstimulated from everything that’s happened.

"Carmine," Hunter whispers into your ear. "Tell everyone how much you love this."

It's a command, but it's also a question.

"Tell everyone how excited you are to feel the puppies grow inside of you. Tell everyone how excited you are to give birth."

For some reason, you find yourself nodding slowly in response.

"Tell me how much you want to give birth," Hunter whispers once more.

"I want to give birth," you whisper back, tears streaming down your face, a mixture of pain and joy wracking your body. "I want to give birth so, so, so much."

The audience claps and cheers at your words.

"Good dog," Hunter says quietly into your ear.

He steps away from you, and the camera feed ends.

You're left alone at last, still bound, your body still shuddering with an overload of sensations.

You spend several minutes like that, your mind floating in a sea of darkness. You can no longer feel your body. But the sex has stopped, for which you're grateful.

There's movement around you as everyone else gets up. They stand around, talking for a while, but one by one they leave. The woman who used you first pets your hair as she walks by, and despite yourself, your tail wags.

Finally, it's just you and Hunter once more. He walks over to you, and helps you sit up. You lean against the wall, feeling exhausted, as he undoes your binds.

“Well?” he says.

"Well what?" you reply.

"How did it feel? Having sex with all of those people?"

You pause, trying to gather your thoughts.

"It... I don't know how to describe it," you say slowly.

"Try," Hunter urges.

You don't know why he's being so friendly to you. He abducted you, and is forcing you to have sex with random people. With dogs. He's a monster.

Or maybe... Maybe he's doing this because he cares about you. He wants what's best for you, and doesn't know any other way to show it.

You feel tears prickling at the corner of your eyes once more. You're not sure if it's from sadness, fear, happiness or something else entirely. Maybe it's a mixture of everything.

He waits for your answer.

"It felt..." you pause, "It felt good. Very, very good."

It felt better than good. You don't have the words to describe it properly. There simply aren't enough in the human language to describe such an experience as you had just then. Hunter nods, seemingly satisfied with your answer.

"Let's get you cleaned up before we head home," he says, and lifts you easily, carrying you to the bathroom. He puts you down on the floor, turning on the shower and helping you inside.

It's warm in there. The water is just the right temperature, neither too hot nor too cold. It feels nice as it hits your skin, and it's not long before you begin to feel truly clean again. Hunter reaches down, rubbing at your belly gently, and you find yourself smiling.

You know there's a chance he could get pissed off at you. But your curiosity is overwhelming, and so you take a chance. "Why... Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" You ask.

He doesn't answer immediately, instead continues rubbing gently at your belly as he thinks. "I suppose... I suppose I'm trying to make up for being so shitty to you earlier."

"Why did you do that?" You ask, genuinely curious.

"I felt like it," he shrugs.

For some reason, that answer makes you feel sadder than any actual hurtful answer would have. He's not sorry for what he did.

"You need to be trained," he says at last, as explanation. "You need to learn your place, and be a good dog."

"I'm not a dog," you protest, but he just gives you that look again.

"You're a dog. You got a belly full of dog sperm, and a womb full of puppies. You're a dog pretty deep down, no matter how much of a person you are on the outside. Your body knows what it is." Hunter pauses briefly, before grinning. He continues to stroke your belly. "You're going to grow fast," he says. "It's not noticeable at the moment, but soon every day you'll wake up and feel a bit fuller as the puppies inside you grow."

That's... Actually really stressful to hear.

"But the biggest change is going to be to your brain. You're going to find yourself more and more fixated on dogs, on canines. The smell of a dog, the sight of fur, the sound of barking..." Hunter smiles. "It's already started. Everyone saw how much you enjoyed it when you were knotted."

You feel your cheeks burning.

"I heard Anita made a deal with you," he says. His hand slides to play with your nipples. "We'll let you go after you give birth, if that's what you really want. But," he grins. "I think you'll have learned your place by then."

He pulls his hand away from your chest and you let out a sigh of relief. You don't know what he'd do, but... Something about him makes your stomach clench in fear.

"You're going to have puppies. Whether you like it or not. Your body is made to give birth. Your DNA wants you to be pregnant. Your womb wants those pups inside it." He strokes your belly again. "We're just giving you an opportunity to live the life you know you want. Deep down, you want to be a breeding bitch."

You want to tell him to go fuck himself. You want to tell him that you're a person, not some animal. You want to tell him that he can't turn you into a brood mare. But... You can't deny he's speaking the truth. Something in your core is compelling you to have these... Desires. The thought of being pregnant, of having puppies inside you... It fills you with desire. You feel scared by these thoughts.

"Be honest with yourself," he says. "We're offering you the best possible future. A future where you get to have gorgeous litters of puppies and have them all taken care of. You won't have to do anything but lie there and grow fat with pups. You'll love it. You'll never want for anything."

He's offering you the opportunity to be what you are. What you were meant to be. A bitch.

And yet... You can't deny there's a certain appeal to his offer. You won't be able to live the life of freedom you were trying to carve out for yourself, but... You don't know. Maybe it's what you want now.

You feel tears streaming down your face as you look into Hunter's eyes.

"Please," you whimper. "I want to have puppies."

Hunter grins.

"Good girl," he says. "And you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter down! I had a _lot_ of fun writing this one, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it! :D
> 
> Stay tuned for more to come! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita takes Carmine out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I log onto this site, I am completely staggered by how much of a reception this story has gotten. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, or commented! ♥
> 
> This one is more of a story-heavy chapter, but _of course_ there's some good smut, so if anything on the tag list upsets you... Well, I honestly am not sure how you got this far, but please use your discretion!
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy. ♥

You don't remember getting out of the shower in the hotel room, or waiting for Hunter to pack up his things, or driving back to the house after that. All you remember is passing out once you were helped to your room.You were in a daze, the entire world feeling like it had been shaken on its axis and was trying to right itself.

When you wake up, you're lying in your bed. Your entire body hurts, especially your head. It feels like it's stuffed with cotton, and your vision is blurry no matter how many times you rub your eyes.

You could lay there forever, and a part of you wants to. You almost fall back asleep before you hear the door unlock and open, and you look up. It's Anita.

"I heard you had quite a night," she says, coming to sit down at your bedside. "I was talking to Hunter, and he said you wanted to become a bitch. Is that true?"

You just look at her. Up until a few minutes ago, you'd forgotten all about it. But now... You feel a stirring in your heart, where an addiction lay forming, like a craving for a drug you were slowly becoming dependent on.

You want to say no.

Instead, you nod.

"So you do want to be a bitch."

Your lower your eyes.

"I... I think so," you say.

She smiles warmly at you, and then ruffles your hair. But then,

"You still have a choice, though. Our deal stands. Hunter is just..." she searches for a word for a while, and then settles on, "... Overbearing. He seems convinced that the best time to have a conversation like this is immediately after a filming session."

"I just... I don't know," you say. "I want to make the right decision."

Your breathing picks up, and she places a hand on your shoulder.

"You've got time," she says.

And then she stands up.

"I was thinking," she says. "If you'll be staying with us, you should look the part. I'm thinking of taking you out with me, if you promise to behave."

"What?" you ask, baffled. "Go out with you where?"

"Just around the 'polis." she says. "I have to do some shopping for a party I'm throwing this weekend, and I need a new dress. You can come with me, if you like."

"I don't have any money," you say.

She laughs at you. It's a beautiful sound. "Why would you? You're a pet."

When she says that, you don't know how you feel— at odds wanting to be upset, and feeling strangely... Warm. Does that mean you accept your lot in life, as a pet?

"I need to give you some clothes," she says. "Come with me."

She turns, and walks through the door out of the room. You don't have much choice but to follow her, clad as you are in nothing at all. Hunter was even nice enough to take your harness and cuffs off, but you still feel the weight of the collar around your neck.

She leads you down the hall toward a pair of beautiful French doors, which she pulls open, and turns to you quietly, placing her finger over her lips.

When you step into the room, you see Hunter in the bed, snoring deeply. She leads you past him and into another door, and you find yourself in a massive walk-in closet.

She begins sorting through the clothes on the rack. "I'm sorry, but the best I can do right now is to offer you one of Hunter's old shirts." She holds one up, and shakes her head. "No, no. Too ugly. He won't miss it, anyway."

She finds a black shirt, and hands it to you. It's easily twice the size of yours. "Here. Let's get you into some pants as well," she says, and after a few moments locates a pair and hands it to you.

She lets you get dressed yourself, but once you do, she still clicks her tongue and reaches over to adjust everything for you anyway. "You really should fix your hair." She finds a can of hair mousse and sprays your head thoroughly, then begins to run her hands through it. "Let it dry for a moment, and then you can comb it."

She steps back. "There. That's better. Now come along, we have things to do today."

As you follow her quietly out of the closet, you catch sight of yourself in the full-length mirror. You can hardly believe that the person staring back is you.

You follow her back out of the bedroom, mindful of Hunter still sleeping in the bed. She leads you downstairs.

"Sit," she commands, and you do so. She smiles, and fixes your hair one last time.

"I don't feel like cooking," she says, winking at you. "Come on. We'll get breakfast somewhere."

She takes your hand and pulls you to your feet, then puts her other hand on your back and shoves you gently forward. She starts guiding you towards the front door.

You can see the vague shape of a black sedan waiting outside the house through the glass panel in the front door.

"I'm only letting you come out with me because both of us know you won't do something foolish like try to run away, right?" She asks. Her tone is kind, but you can sense the threat underneath it.

You nod, and she opens the front door, leading you outside. She guides you towards the car.

"Get in," she commands.

You open the car door and get inside. The interior of the car is clean and luxurious, and you settle into the seat as she walks around the other side and gets in on her side. She closes her door, then turns to you with a smile.

"We're going to have fun today," she says.

She drives you into the city, into a place that you've never been before— or rather, into a place that someone like you would have immediately been thrown out of. The streets are immaculate, and all of the buildings are immaculate, gleaming high-rises. You see a sign that tells you that you're in Mandarin City, which is part of the Juniper City Metropolitan Area. The rich district.

She finds a parking spot, puts the car in park, then takes her keys out of the ignition and puts them into her purse.

"Come on, darling," she says.

As you follow her obediently on the sidewalk, you are intimately aware of the fact that you do not belong here. You're aware that augments like yours are rare to begin with, but in a place like this, there's not a single person walking about who isn't absolutely human and absolutely perfect. You stand out.

But somehow, with Anita leading the way in front of you, no one spares you a second glance. They walk past you indifferently, as if a man with the upper body of a human and the legs of a dog is a totally natural thing.

She stops at a small, moderately priced restaurant called The Firehouse. She opens the door for you, and holds it open for you.

"After you," she smiles.

You walk inside and are immediately accosted by a handsome man dressed in a black and white tuxedo, with tiny round spectacles perched on his nose.

"Ah, miss Anita," he smiles at her, and glances at you, "and guest. Is Hunter not joining you today?"

"Just the two of us this morning," she says, with a smile.

"Let me take you to your regular table," he says, and grabs two menus.

He leads you down a short, decorated hallway and toward a gleaming staircase, to the second floor of the restaurant.

Behind a velvet rope, there's a second, private section of the restaurant. The table is much larger than anything you've ever seen, with room for at least a dozen people. The chairs are large, plush and colorful. You take a seat next to Anita, and notice that, if you wanted, you could easily sit all the way across from her.

But you don’t. And she seems to be pleased.

"Go ahead and get anything you want," she says, handing you a menu. You open it, and once the screen inside is straightened out, it flickers to life, hovering holograms showing the specials of the day. You swipe through, marveling at all of the choices on display, and after a moment you realize something: none of these items have a price listed.

You know what that usually means, and can't help but wonder if you ever would have been able to come here of your own volition, or if you could even afford it. You have a feeling this meal is going to cost more than three months of rent for your apartment would have.

Anita seems to notice you staring, and smiles knowingly. "You can order any of those options," she says, "and if you want anything else, you can get that too."

You're about to ask her if she's sure, but she flashes you a look before you can start. That look stops you short.

The waiter comes shortly. "Ah, miss Anita," he says with a smile, and glances at you, pausing.

"This is Carmine," she says, with a smile, and reaches over to touch your hand. "It's just the two of us. Hunter is busy this morning."

The waiter nods. His eyes linger just for a moment on your ears, but he doesn't mention them. "And what will you both be having today?"

Once he takes your order, the two of you are left alone. "This place is beautiful," you say, looking around, admiring the decorations.

"It's the best place in the city," she says with a smile. There's a moment where the two of you just look at each other, and then, she speaks.

"You have questions," she says.

You do. You have a lot of them, and some of them probably aren't appropriate to ask in such a lavish setting. So, instead, you settle on something simple. "Who... Are you?" you ask.

She smiles again, sadly this time. "Does it matter?"

You frown for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah... I think it does," you say.

She sighs. "I wish I could smoke in here," she says after a moment, leaning back in her seat. "But people around here really don't tolerate that sort of thing anymore, you know. Not even in the street. It's a nasty, low-class habit these days. They don't sell cigarettes anywhere around here, you know. When I buy them, I have to go to... Other neighborhoods."

She doesn't say it directly, but you know what she means. Shitty ones. Like where you met.

The waiter comes back with two cups of coffee. He puts them on the table, and you reach for one, only to have her beat you to it. She takes a sip of it, letting out a pleased sigh. "Fuck, they've got good coffee here," she says.

And then, without any other warning, she tells you her story.

"I was born rich," she starts, taking another sip of the coffee. "That surprises you, doesn't it? But it's true. Very rich. My father's company produced some of the most advanced medicine known to science. You've got augments. He helped pioneer the technology. Saved fucking millions of lives, changed countless others. That's the kind of man he was. A genius. A goddamn genius." She frowns, and looks away from you for a moment.

"But I came around before that. My mother was barren, you see. She could never have kids. It hurt her so much. So, they had me commissioned. Crafted, if you will." Her fingers twitch, and you know she wants a cigarette.

"My childhood was happy. Well, happy enough. I never saw my father. He was so busy with his work. My mother loved me. But..." she shook her head. "I was... Ten, I want to say, when father's company had the breakthrough. Augments were small, at first. They weren't even called that, back then. Little changes to DNA. Fixing things that were wrong, rather than changing or improving anything. Genetic diseases. Therapies for disorders. ... Infertility." She takes another sip of her coffee. "So my mother finally got her wish, as you can guess. And I had a brother. A 'real' brother."

Mentally, you're doing the math. Augments aren't a new technology, by any stretch of the imagination.

"That's... that's incredible," you say. "You're... how old?"

"You don't ask a woman her age," she says dully, an attempt at humor that doesn't land. "A hundred thirty-six. Not that age even matters any more." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, that's not relevant to the story. You asked, so let me fucking tell it." Her words are harsh, but her tone betrays she's not really upset, and she reaches over to pet your ears.

"So, all of a sudden, I had a sibling. Mom was over the moon. And I realized, all of a sudden, that I had ever been a replacement for something that she couldn't have. Well, now she had it."

There's an awkward silence. You have no idea what to say, so you say the first thing that comes to mind. "That... That must have been hard."

She snorts, then chuckles, then starts laughing for real. Soon, she's pounding the table as tears roll down her face. You're unsure of what exactly is funny about what you said, but it's nice to see her laugh, so you take it as a win and smile.

"I can't believe you're feeling sorry for me," she says finally, wiping her face with a napkin. "But... No. It wasn't that hard. You'd think it would be, but even if I knew, at that age, that I was a 'replacement' that was no longer needed, it wasn't like I was neglected. Even if you're the unwanted one, when you're the kid of the man who changes the world, you get a childhood most people would do anything for."

"What do you mean?" you say, genuinely curious.

"We had everything we wanted," she says bitterly. "Not just food and clothes, either. Everything. My friends envied me." She looks up at the sky. "...Everything except real love."

"That's sad, then," you say.

She laughs, again, but this time it's a sad laugh. "Maybe. But it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past."

You nod.

"I don't have anything to do with father's company, in case you were wondering," she says. "I don't run it. I don't want to. Father's still around, of course, and Mother too, but they're always busy with appearances. Of course, if I told you their names, you wouldn't know them. Unless you read about it in some history book in a medical school. They never wanted to act like 'celebrities' about it."

You never would have expected that the woman you met by chance and fucked in an alley would have a life like this. "So... So what do YOU do?" you ask finally.

"Nothing," she says. "I'm a socialite."

You laugh for some reason, and she raises an eyebrow. "What?"

You realize that she isn't kidding.

"I have a trust fund. My monthly allowance is more than you've probably ever made in your life," she says, sipping at her coffee. "I realize I'm deeply privileged. So I take on... Projects. When I was younger, I raced speedboats. Then I went off and got my pilot's license. Then I raced cars. Now... Well. I still do those things, on occasion. But I've become interested in more... Personal things."

You know what this means, so you just say "Ah," and take a sip of the coffee. The taste makes you realize just how hungry you are.

"Like me?" you ask finally, tentatively.

"Like you. Like Hunter."

You nod. Wait, Hunter? Your curiosity is burning, but you get the impression from the way that she said it that she's not open to talking about it.

Just then, the waiter returns with your breakfast. You thank him and tuck in. You're glad for the interruption; you're really not sure how to act in this situation, or what to say next to her. You pick up your fork, and begin eating. The food is warm, delicious, and filling. You realize that you're hungrier than you thought.

"So... What's next?" you ask finally, in between bites; this isn't how you're used to acting during meals, but the fancy surroundings, and being with someone who you realize is so much... Better than you has left you on your best behavior.

She raises an eyebrow. "Now? We enjoy our breakfast. Then, we're going to go shopping."

You nod. "Shopping," you repeat quietly.

She seems to know what you're thinking. "Let me guess... You're worried about that. You don't look like the people around here at all."

You nod.She smiles. "Trust me, it's not a problem. You're with me."

"It's okay for you," you say. "You look like you could be in a fashion magazine. But I..." You trail off, gesturing at your body. You realize how ineloquent and out of place you must seem to her, the way you're speaking right now.

"You don't need to worry about that," she says. "If anyone gives you trouble, I'll deal with them."

You're not sure if you believe her or not. Then again, maybe she means it. You decide to take her at her word; you don't have many other options right now.

"We'll look for something for you first, I think," she says finally. "Hunter's clothes don't fit you at all."

"Okay," you say.

Once you finish eating, she calls for the check, pays, and then takes you out on the street. You walk with her into a large building several streets over. As soon as you step into the store, the smell hits your nostrils-- perfume of every kind, each scent more distinct than the last. You take a deep breath, filling your lungs with it, and smile slightly.

You feel Anita's hand on your back. "This way," she says, gently pushing you forward.

The store is several floors of luxury clothing, even a single piece of which you could never possibly afford on your own. She takes you up a single flight of stairs, where the clothing becomes even more luxurious. She browses various suits, finally picking out a slim-fit grey one and holding it up to you. "What do you think?"

"It's... Fine..." You can't help but be distracted by two things. One is your stunning surroundings, the other is the knowledge that nothing is going to fit you in a few weeks anyway.

"Hm..." She looks at you, before looking through the suits again.

"Anita," you say after a moment, your voice quiet. "If... If I'm pregnant anyway..."

She smiles slightly, continuing to look through the suits. "Yes?"

"There's no point buying me clothes. They won't fit soon."

She looks at you for a second, considering this statement, before coming to a decision.

"Silly boy," she says with a laugh. "We'll just need to go shopping again, then." She picks out a few more things, before heading to the changing rooms. A moment later, she pops out again. "Come on, try them on!"

You find that your tail is wagging in excitement, despite the fact that it's hidden beneath clothes far too big for you, and you follow her into the changing room.

You try on the grey suit first, sliding into it and zipping it up. The mirror reflects a proper-fitting suit, molding to your body. You look dashing, debonair even. You're handsome in this suit.

Your ears flick. "Anita? What do you think?"

She pets your head. "You look very handsome," she says. You look at yourself in the mirror, running your hands down the front of the suit. It fits perfectly.

"I look nice," you say quietly. Saying it aloud make you feel sad for a moment, because you realize that that's pretty rare.

She smiles, nodding her head. "You do. Now come on, try some other things on!"

You look into the mirror. It's a perfect fit. You look like a movie star. Your hands slide along the fine fabric. This must cost a fortune, you think to yourself. You slide out of the suit and try some other things on. Amazingly, all of it fits like a dream, and once you've donned the last outfit, a simple pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, Anita stops you from taking it off.

"Keep it on," she says, gathering everything else up, including Hunter's clothes that you borrowed. "You can wear that one out."

You nod, and she wraps her arm around yours as you walk out of the changing room.

"You look very handsome in a suit," she says. "It's a far cry from the things you usually wear, isn't it?"

You nod, walking with her to a different section of the store, where there is a wide variety of dresses in every shape and color. "I need to pick something out for the party," she says.

You look at the dresses. There's a long, midnight blue dress that shimmers in the light, a white dress with wide stripes painted in vibrant colors, and an absolutely gorgeous green dress that's so bright it almost looks like it's glowing. She grabs all three of them and heads for the changing room. You follow her.

Anita holds up the blue dress. "What do you think?" she asks. She slips into it, pulling it up over her body and wriggling it into place. It fits her perfectly.

"You look beautiful," you say.

"And the white one?" she asks.

"I like it, but I prefer the blue for you."

She smiles, taking it off and handing it to you. "Hold on to these for me, will you? I want to see the green one."

You nod, taking them from her hands. She disappears behind the curtain as you wait patiently for her to change. She comes out a moment later, the green dress flowing around her. It's incredibly bright.

"Green is a good color on you," you say. "Although I prefer the blue, the green looks good."

She smiles, handing you that dress as well. "Good. I'm glad I brought you with me today."

She laughs. "You're a lot more fun to shop with than Hunter, dear. He never has much of an opinion on these things." She turns and walks off to the changing room, coming out a moment later back in clothes, with her arm outstretched. You take her hand, and she leads you away from the dresses. She heads for the register with everything you've both picked out, pulling out her phone. "I'm just sending Hunter a message that I'm done."

You nod.

She turns to the clerk at the register. "He'll be wearing this out," she says, gesturing to you, and though their eyes linger on your ears for a moment, they say nothing.

"We can have this all delivered to your place of residence this afternoon, if you like," they say.

Anita nods. "That would be wonderful." She winks at you. "Then we don't need to carry the bags around. Win-win, right?"

She pays for the clothing, the total coming to an amount that makes you see stars, and then leads you out of the store. You step out onto the street, and she looks down at you. "So, what do you want to do now, Carmine?"

You ponder that question for a moment.

"I... I don't know," you say finally. It's an odd feeling. You've never been in this neighborhood before-- you'd be kicked out before you took a few steps. A part of you knows she can probably take you to do whatever you like, and the amount of choices are staggering.

"Well," she says, "I've got an idea. It's a secret of sorts. Do you want to know what it is?" You nod eagerly, and she grins. "Then follow me." She turns, walking off down the street. After a moment of hesitation, you follow after her, walking along.

You walk a few blocks, before coming to a nondescript little doorway set into the bottom of an enormous skyscraper. When you step inside, you're at the reception area for what looks like an office building, and glance at her quizzically. She just grins at you as she leads you to the elevator, and presses a button. When you step in, she slides a key into a slot, and presses another button.

The elevator begins to move as it starts to ascend, and you look at her with surprise.

As the elevator comes to a stop and opens, she grins.

"Welcome," she says, "to The Playroom."

You realize abruptly that she has taken you to a sex club. But it's unlike any sex club you've ever seen. This one... this one is classy. The room is decorated in deep reds and blacks, with hard leather chairs and a bar to one side. You see a cage, complete with a naked woman on all fours waiting patiently inside, and have to admit that you're more than a little turned on.

"What do you think?" she asks, grinning.

"I wasn't expecting this," you say truthfully.

"Oh?" Her eyes light up.

Her painted lips split into a smile. "Only the elite are welcomed at this place," she says, looking around. The place is dimly lit, and luxuriously decorated. There are a great many shaded alcoves with curtains hanging over them, some of which are drawn for privacy; you can hear noises coming from beyond.

"How much does this... elite place cost?" you ask.

She laughs, her voice a melodic chortle. You look at her quizzically.

She leans in close to you, and tells you the price. Your jaw drops. She giggles again. "That's what I thought," she says. "Let's get started."

"Get started?" you ask, with a blink, but already she's leading you across the floor, over to a plush loveseat. Someone shouts her name, and she waves at them, and turns to you, pulling you close by the tie she bought you.

"This place is safe," she says with a whisper into your ear. "You can be... Do... Whatever you like. What would make you happy, Carmine?"

"I..." You blink. "I don't know."

She smiles knowingly, and sits down in the chair, patting her lap. "Then I think you'd enjoy this."

Warily, you sit down, and she lays your head in her lap, stroking your hair softly. "Just relax," she whispers. "I'll do everything."

She delicately begins to strip you of your suit, right there on the middle of the floor. The place is busy, too, but despite that, you don't attract much attention. The place is filled with couches and chairs, and on them are all kinds of people engaged in all kinds of activity. You'd be shocked, but... Well, you're here with the woman who bought you these clothes, and now she's taking them off of you just as quickly. The jacket goes first, then the pants, then the rest of your clothes until you're left there, with your head in her lap, wearing nothing but your collar.

And now you're beginning to attract attention.

"Anita," you hear a voice say, and you look up to see a handsome man, whose eyes are burning into you. "Who is THIS? He's gorgeous."

"Oh, just a boy I picked up on the street," she says dismissively. "I think I'm going to keep him."

You blush hard, and look away. What happened to your plan of never attracting attention?

"Is he into that?" he asks, nodding towards you and your collar. "Because if he is, I can think of a few things to do with him."

You feel her smile as she looks down at you.

You realize that, for the first time, you can say yes or no, and think for a moment.

And then you nod.

The man sits down next to the two of you, then, and lifts your hips, so that your legs are hanging over his shoulders, your head still in Anita's lap. You glance to her in confusion for a moment, but she just smiles, and then you feel his breath tickle your cunt.

"Oh! This one is cute," he smiles, looking at you. "I've never eaten a boy pussy before. I've eaten girl pussies. Do you like having your clit licked, cutie?"

You blush, and you can feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

"Y-yes," you say finally, with a blush. "Please."

You feel his tongue against your clit, and it sends a thrill through your body. You moan as he begins to lick, sliding his tongue along your pussy lips gently before focusing on your clit, flicking it with each lap.

"Someone's excited," he smiles.

Your blush deepens as you realize he's right, and you shut your eyes tight, trying to ignore how wet you're getting.

"Up for a little more, cutie?" he asks.

You don't really want to move away from the feeling of his hot breath on your wet pussy or his knowing, teasing words, but you also know what he's going to ask. It's not like you don't want to, but you're scared.

"P-please..." you whimper softly, not wanting to be enticed any further.

"Okay," he says softly, kissing your inner thigh.

It's bliss, as Anita strokes your hair, and the man licks your cunt. You moan in delight as he licks along your pussy, and flicks his tongue against you. His fingers gently pull back the hood of your clit, revealing the most sensitive part of your body. It's wonderful, and you quickly feel yourself approaching orgasm, but he suddenly stops.

"Please!" you say, realizing how desperate you sound. "Please..."

He resumes again, this time licking faster.

You're moaning within moments, lifting your hips slightly to grind against his tongue, which is quickly replaced by his fingers, one... two... then three of them thrusting inside of you.

"I'm going to..." you moan, before you climax.

You shudder and gasp as pleasure wracks through your body, the man continuing to thrust his fingers inside as he licks your clit. He doesn't relent, even as your body convulses and you begin to moan and pant.

After a moment, every muscle in your body relaxes, and the man backs off slightly.

He wipes his mouth, and then grins. "What an adorable puppy you are, sweetheart," he says, and before you know it, he's shifted to unzip his trousers, before looking at Anita. "May I have some fun with him?"

"He's all yours," she says, and the man quickly shuffles round to kneel between your legs.

He leans in, and quickly takes your lips in his, kissing you passionately as he enters you in one quick thrust. You moan loudly as he rams his cock deep inside you, thrusting hard as he grips your waist and holds you down against the cushions.

Despite having already came, you're still sensitive, but the man doesn't seem to care.

He fucks into you at a slow pace, at first, but quickly speeds up. You can hear his heavy, harsh breathing as he controls your hips and thrust into you again and again. You moan as he grabs your breast, shuddering in ecstasy as you feel his fingers squeeze at your soft flesh.

You reach down and begin to rub your clit as the man continues to fuck you hard. It doesn't take long for you to come again, moaning out in pleasure.

And when you open your eyes, you can see Anita looking down at you, watching your reaction with simmering lust. You turn your head towards her, and she quickly moves in to kiss you on the lips. The man's still fucking you, and even though you're distracted by the soft lips on yours, he takes advantage of your distraction and begins to thrust even faster.

You let out a loud moan as he begins to repeatedly ram into you.

Before you know it, he's hilting completely inside of you, and you feel him release into your cunt. The feeling pushes you over the edge, as well, and you cum for a second time. He gently pulls out after a moment, and you can feel his semen leaking out of your hole.

"That was just superb," he says. He reaches up to ruffle your hair, and then zips back up.

"Catch you both later," he says, and then he walks back into the crowd.

You look over, and see that several others have grown quite interested in what just happened.

Anita chuckles, and leans down to whisper in your ear. "Not a lot of demi-humans come to this place," she says. "As I'm sure you've observed, they're rare in this part of the city."

You nod, still trying to catch your breath.

"You can do whatever you like," she says, and kisses you on the cheek. "Why don't you go play for a bit?" You stand up, and look back at her once more. After she nods, implicit permission to look around, you head into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. Almost 6k words! This was more of a worldbuilding chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> This scene certainly isn't over, but it was getting _excessively_ long, and so I've had to break their daytrip into two. Please look forward to tomorrow's chapter, which is already shaping up to be... Something.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmine discovers everything that The Playroom has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was thinking about it today, and despite the fact that this story is just a little over a week old, it's gotten such a wonderful reception Thank you all so very much! ♥
> 
> I went back and revised the tag list again, because this story introduces a few new elements, the one of which is most of note is breathplay. From what I've seen this is a bit divisive, so if that bothers you a whole bunch, please know your limits!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The feeling of being completely unclothed walking about in such a high-class place, one in which you clearly don't belong, is exciting in a way that you can't describe. You feel like you're breaking some sort of rule just by being there, and it's making you wet. As you make it through the throng of people, you feel hands upon you, none of them subtle.

Someone reaches out, brushing a hand against your ass. Another person, casually, reaches out to grab you by the arm, just long enough to fondle your chest impassively. It should feel like a violation, but instead, it's exhilarating, and you’re soon soaking wet.

"Oh look," a man says, and he reaches out to grab your arm— his grip isn't tight, and you could pull away if you wanted to, but you don't. "A little lost puppy."

"What do you want to bet she's a whore?" another man says, as he turns to look at you.

"Only one way to find out," the first man says.

You take a deep breath as you feel multiple hands grab at your body. In an instant, the men have pulled you in close— one hand is tugging at your breast, while another holds you by the waist, and yet another reaches around to feel your ass.

A hand ducks down between your legs, and you feel fingers slide into your cunt. You groan involuntarily as you feel them push inside of you, before they're quickly joined by more as the men attempt to finger you as deep as they can. As their hands work your hole, you groan again, louder this time, as your knees begin to weaken.

"Shit, she's into it," one of the men says.

"Would you expect anything else?" another asks, before chuckling.

You feel a hand slip under your neck, and another under your knees. With an alacrity that surprises you, the two men pick you up, and in moments, you find yourself suspended in the air as they carry you off somewhere.

You're unsure what's going to happen now, but you're sure it won't be good.

"What should we do with her?" someone asks.

"Fuck her, of course," another says.

You're suspended in the air, surrounded by a crowd of men. It seems that they've already made up their mind about what will happen to you— and there's nothing you can do to stop them.

You feel hands grope your breasts, others grabbing your ass and waist. Still more hands slide under your legs, lifting them into the air as someone forces your legs apart. You gasp as you're suddenly exposed.

"She's wet already," one of the men says, sounding surprised.

You can't help but blush in embarrassment as you hear the comment.

It's true though— you are wet. What happened the night before is still fresh on your mind, and you’re more than a little excited at the possibility of it happening again.

"Dump her on the table," one of them says, and the men follow his order.

You're thrown onto a low table, banging your knees hard on the surface, and you look up to see them moving in a half circle around you, all with gleaming eyes focused on you.

You can't help how wet you're getting. They can see how excited they're making you. You feel slick dribble run down your thigh, and you know that they must be able to see that as well.

"Look at that, boys. Our little bitch is getting excited," one of them says.

"Looks like a little lost pet," one of them says, pointing at your collar.

They move in closer, circling around you.

One of them reaches out and pinches your nipple, twisting it hard until you yelp in pain.

"Bite your tongue, girl," he says. "That noise is insulting to a dog."

They all laugh as he lets go, allowing you to nurse your wounded tit.

"Why don't we see how she tastes?"

Someone steps forward, reaching out to touch your collar. "Do you have a master, little doggy?" he asks teasingly, strumming his fingers against it.

You feel your cheeks begin to burn in hot, excited shame, and nod.

"What should we do with her, then? If she has a master, it would be cruel to mistreat her. But look at that tail wag. She clearly wants to have some fun."

You blush even harder as your tail begins to wag back and forth. It's true— you want to have fun, and the idea of being passed around like a toy fills you with excitement.

"Please—" you say, and that's all the encouragement they need.

They move in closer, circling around you.

One of them reaches out and pinches your nipple, twisting it hard until you yelp in pain.

They all laugh as he lets go, allowing you to nurse your wounded tit.

"Why don't we see how she tastes?" one of them says.

"Tastes?" you ask nervously, as the man moves forward.

"Would you like to find out?" he asks menacingly, his finger tracing across your lips.

You open your mouth hesitantly, and he slips his finger inside. You close your eyes, swirling your tongue around his finger, as you begin to suck on it.

"Oh, fuck yeah," one of them says.

You feel hands all over you. Fingers pinching at your nipples, grabbing at your tail, stroking your soft fur. Another hand slips under your chin, holding you up as another finger slides into your mouth. You suck on it lightly, as the man laughs.

"Sensational," he says. "Look at how she puts that beautiful mouth of hers to work."

You're shoved upwards, and fall on your back as they continue to fondle you.

You're growing so excited from all of this that when someone finally dips a finger into your cunt and plays with your clit, you orgasm almost immediately.

You let out a long, pained yelp as your orgasm rocks through you.

"She came!" one of them laughs.

"Fuck, I wish I'd brought my phone. I'd record that and put it online."

You pant heavily, as they seem to reach the end of their fun with you. One of them walks forward and offers you a hand, pulling you up.

"Such a good little dog," he says, with a grin.

"Do you still want to play?"

You nod, eagerly.

"Alright then," he says. "Let's see how much you're willing to take."

He looks at the other men, and they nod back.

He grabs your wrist and pulls you over to one of the shaded alcoves. The wall here is covered with shackles and rings, and you can imagine that practically any position is possible with enough creativity. The man pushes you against the wall, and wraps a length of rope around your wrists, tying them together. He forces your arms over your head, looping the rope over one of the rings and pulling it tight.

He takes another rope, and lifts your leg, tying it around your knee and then looping it through a ring. You're left with one foot on the ground, and your other leg in the air, leaving your dripping cunt totally exposed and vulnerable.

Your arm rings a chorus of subtle clicks as you try to move, finding yourself totally helpless. You gasp in shock as he grabs you by the throat, and begins to squeeze lightly, slowly pushing you back against the wall and closing off your trachea. You let out a whimper, but there's nothing you can do to get him to stop.

"You seem to like this," he says, and begins to run his free hand over your body.

You've never done anything like this before, and as you struggle, it sends a rush through your body.

After a few seconds, he releases your throat and you sputter, gasping for air, feeling at ends lightheaded and euphoric.

"There we go," he says, as you take a shuddering breath. "Just tell me to stop and I will."

You nod frantically, terrified and desperate.

"Good girl," he says.

He reaches down with one hand, sliding it between your legs. You let out a gasp as he begins to rub your clit gently, taking advantage of the fact that you're already incredibly turned on.

He grasps your throat again after a moment, holding it until you grow lightheaded, fingers never ceasing in teasing you down below. You can barely think straight. You feel like you might pass out, and wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Soon after, your vision begins to go dark, and a tiny voice in the back of your head begins to worry that he's actually going to let you slip into unconsciousness. But all too soon, he releases his grip on your throat again.

"Good girl," he says again.

After taking time to catch your breath to compose yourself, he slides his hand down, expertly playing with your breast.

"I want you to say it for me," he says.

"What?" you ask, desperately.

"Say, 'I need it'. Say, 'I need your cock in me right now'."

You blush.

"Say it," he says, more insistently this time.

You take a shuddering breath. "Please... please fuck me. I need your cock in me."

He withdraws his hand from your soaking cunt, and unzips his trousers. He takes out his cock. It springs into view, thick and solid as a coke can, and you're not sure if you can take it.

But you want to try.

He positions himself over you, his muscular body looming large over yours, and rubs the tip of his cock up and down your slit, before pressing it up against your opening.

You shudder with excitement. You're utterly helpless, tied up as you are, but that only makes the entire experience more invigorating. You groan as your vaginal walls are forced open, letting the tip of his dick in, stretching the opening near to your limit.

"Do you want it?" he asks.

You nod your head vigorously.

He grabs your thighs, ramming his cock with enough force that it goes deeper than any of your toys have even gone before, striking at your very core and hitting your deepest spots.

You let out a shuddering, guttural noise in response, and he pauses for a moment to allow you to adjust to the sensation.

"You like that?" he asks.

Your hands curl up, your fingers balling into fists, then stretching out again as you try to relax.

"I said, do you like that?" he asks again.

"Yes..." you moan.

"Tell me," he commands.

"I-- I like it," you gasp.

"You like what?" he asks, slowly sliding his cock back.

"I like your cock," you moan softly, as he pushes it back in.

"You want more?" he asks.

"Please..." you moan.

He begins to thrust in and out of you, grunting as his hips slap up against your bottom. The thick shaft parting your walls, stretching your insides in a way no one else ever has or could.

You're helpless to do anything but take it, and he grabs your hips, holding you still, so that he can thrust deeper and harder into you. He begins to pant and grunt, your walls beginning to tighten around him as your first orgasm hits. He doesn't stop, continuing to thrust as your vagina clenches his cock, and you moan in ecstasy.

"Don't... don't stop!" you beg.

"I won't," he grunts. "Don't worry, darling."

You shudder as you begin to orgasm again, this one stronger than the first, and he begins to grunt. He starts to go faster, losing control, as his thrusts become quicker and harder. You moan loudly now, over and over again, as the pleasure erupts through your body.

"I'm going to cum inside you," he says.

"Please--" you gasp.

"Please what?" he asks.

You're about to reply, but before you can do so, he digs his nails into your hips, pulling you back into him as he thrusts forward with incredible force. He lets out a shudder and groan of ecstasy, as his hands slide up your stomach and breasts, finding your nipples. He begins to pinch and pull on your nipples as thrusts in and out of you wildly, pinching and twisting your tender buds.

The rough treatment, the surge of pleasure-pain that it sends through you, is enough to send you over the edge again. And he isn't far behind, as a few moments later he hilts himself inside of you, and you feel the first hot spurt of his cum flood your cunt. It's enough to set off another orgasm, and you moan in ecstasy as you feel his hot member throb inside of you. He continues to thrust into you as his orgasm finally begins to wind down, and yours begins to subside.

You lean forward, panting, trying to regain your strength, and his hand comes up to pet your head.

As you both finish, he leans over your back, kissing your neck softly. His lips move up to your ear, and he whispers, "I'll be back to play with you again later."

He pulls out of you after a moment, and zips his pants back up. And then, grinning, he walks off into the crowd, leaving you bound there to the wall. But you're not alone.

In fact, you've attracted a lot of attention. Some people are cheering you on. Others are walking up to you, running their hands over your body. You moan as someone starts fondling your breasts. Another is soon stroking your ass, and then one slides their hand down low, curling their fingers in toward your slit and beginning to softly massage your lips. Others caress your belly, play with your nipples, even reach up to gently play with your ears...

"What a cutie," a woman says. "Whose pet is he?"

You hear men's voices answer, "Who knows? It's nice they're letting us play with him."

"Wow, look at those titties. He has such pretty little breasts. I want to suck on them."

"I want to taste him," a woman says, and soon, moist warmth engulfs your clit, and you moan in pleasure.

She reaches a hand up, her fingers sliding into your abused cunt. Another hand joins it, and soon you're being fingerfucked. Your pussy is soon dripping wet, the sound of moisture filling your ears along with your moans. Her mouth leaves your clit as her tongue flicks at your lips, and then she sits back, placing a gentle kiss on your lower belly.

"Please," you moan, not knowing what you're begging for. She looks up at you, smiling, and teases, "Does the pet like that?"

"Yes," you gasp. "Please--"

She laughs and says, "I think she's enjoying herself! Who would like to help out?"

One of the men says, "I'll play with the puppy's tits while you finger her."

She grins, sits down on the floor before you, while you're trapped back against the wall. The man leans in, taking one of your breasts into his mouth.

As his tongue circles your nipple, you can't help but moan, your cunt squeezing around the digits the woman is expertly sliding in and out of you.

"I want the puppy to come," she says, the fingers pounding in and out of you never faltering.

"I'll do it," another woman says, leaning down to wrap her lips around your clit.

The two of them work diligently, and you're helpless to stop them. The man gently sucks at your nipples while the two women eagerly worship your abused pussy. You're soon writhing in ecstasy as you orgasm.

The woman slows her fingers as you do, curling against your g-spot, extending it for as long as she can, before finally pulling out, grinning at you. "So cute," she says.

Your eyes widen as you feel the the man now pressing his cock against you, forcing his way into you. You let out a moan, and he soon fills you up completely, his hips pressed against yours.

"Fuck," he grunts. "So tight!"

The first woman continues to tease your clit as the man begins to pump in and out of you. You're powerless to stop them, the ropes keeping you from moving too much as they use your body, but at the same time, you wouldn't want to. The woman begins to slide her fingers further back, rubbing against your lips as the man thrusts against something inside of you that causes you to see stars.

The pair continues their work, and it's not long before you're reduced to a quivering mess, unable to control your body as you clench and spasm. The man thrusts twice more against you, and then he slams into you as his body tenses up. You feel him emptying himself inside of you, flooding your sex with his cum.

You're released from the ropes, and the three are quickly on you. The man kisses you deeply as the woman begins to rub your overstimulated clit. The third takes your hand, wrapping it around her throbbing cock.

You're shaking, overwhelmed by your recent experiences, but you try your best regardless, stroking her cock with practiced pressure. She begins to grunt, wrapping her fingers in your hair. You close your eyes, and she soon releases, cumming on your face and in your hair.

The man makes you turn over as the other woman takes a breast into her mouth, flicking her tongue against your nipple as she slides a finger inside you and begins to rub against your clit with her thumb.

You've been stimulated so much that it's almost as painful now as it is pleasurable. The man thrusts inside you again, fucking you with his large cock. The woman thrusts a second finger inside you, beginning to curl them and hit that spot that makes you see stars. You let out a long moan as your body clenches up before going limp, squirting your arousal onto the woman's fingers as you fall back, breathing heavily as your mind goes blank. You're dimly aware of the three of them gently setting you down against the wall then, but the blissful haze keeps you from tracking where they go after that.

You aren't left alone for long. Hands are all over you, one cupping your breasts while another two play with your folds, as a third continues rubbing against your clit. Soon enough, a cock is pushed inside you, and you let out moan after moan in cadence with the thrusts until you're filled with cum once again.

Suddenly, you're being picked up and laid down on something soft. You open your eyes to see you've been moved onto a chaise, and blink a few times as three figures over you look down at you.

Once again, you feel hands on your body. Hands all over your breasts, in your folds, on your face, in your hair, holding you down. There's a press of warm, wet muscle slipping inside you as you let out a gasp, and you realize that someone is mounting you.

No sooner have you come to that realization then you feel fingers at your lips, and you open your mouth reflexively, your eyes sliding closed as you feel the warmth of a cock against your tongue. Once again, wide fingers rub against your folds and clit as you're filled with cock.

You feel as if your mind is trapped in a haze.

The pleasure is overwhelming, your entire body tingling with sensation. Your ears are filled with the grunts and groans of pleasure, the soft sounds of wet skin slapping together, the slick sound of fingers entering you, and the wet sounds of your mouth on a fat cock.

Sounds of pleasure fill your ears as one by one, men and women push their erections into your waiting mouth. There's a crushing pressure on your tongue, forcing it down as a cock is pressed down your throat, before another two force their way into your cunt.

You lose track of the amount of people who use you. Your body is shifted into different positions, hands wandering over you, different people thrusting into your cunt and mouth. You're pinned down to the chaise, as a cock thrusts into you. Your legs are lifted up for leverage, and then your mouth is filled again, and you find yourself gagging on the cocks inside your throat. Slowly, they pull out of you one by one. You lie there, exhausted and spent.

You feel adrift, your entire body tingling with the pleasure. But then, you hear someone saying your name.

"... mine. ... Carmine."

You snap back to reality, and look up to see Anita standing over you. You pull your head back, sliding out of her grip.

You stare at her, panting softly. This close, you can see the blue makeup under her eyes. Her hair is messy and unkempt, and there are sweat stains on her camisole; her dress is nowhere to be seen. She still smells strongly of perfume, though it's failed to cover the scent of sex that still clings to her. Her painted lips twist into a grin as she looks down at you.

"You look like you've had fun," she says, and she reaches out to pet behind your ears, even though your own hair is tacky still with jizz.

"You should look at <i>yourself</i>," you rasp, and despite yourself, you smile.

She laughs. "Come on," she says, with a grin. "Let's go get cleaned up before we head back home."

As she leads you upstairs, you can't help but notice the twinges in your stomach. It's still filled with semen, and you feel it churn inside you when you take each step. It's strangely pleasant.

Upstairs, there is a hallway with doors on each side, most of which have a green light at the front that spells out 'vacant'. Anita steers you into one of them, and you're greeted with a luxurious bathroom, the tub already filled with steaming water.

"Get in," she says, and you do so, your eyes sliding closed in bliss from the soothing warmth. You watch her as she peels off her camisole, and realize that you've never seen her naked before. She has small, pert breasts and a slim figure, her hips curving out into a delicious ass. She shimmies out of her panties, and you realize with a start that she's shaved her pubic hair into the shape of a diamond.

"Like what you see?" she asks, and you blush as your eyes meet hers. She slips into the water with you, and reaches out to take the back of your head, scratching behind your ears.

"Everyone was talking about you, pup," she says, with a laugh. "You were quite popular."

You blush. You don't even want to begin to guess the amount of people that you played with. You can feel yourself blushing still, as the warmth from the hot tub soaks into your skin. You rest your head against her shoulder, and she scratches behind your ears, even as you feel her fingers trace a line down your spine.

"Such a good little pup," she whispers. "My sweet little doggy."

You realize, then, that you're happier than you've been in a long time. This is all you've ever wanted, and now that you have it, you find that you're even content to be a pet. It's an odd feeling, but with each stroke of her fingers through your hair and along your back, the tension leaves you until you feel numb.

A pleasant numbness.

"Anita..." you whisper.

"Hmm?" she replies, pressing her cheek against yours briefly.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Not really. Oh lord, could you imagine? 
> 
> Many more chapters are still to come, so please stay tuned! I really enjoyed writing this one a lot, and I've got some great ideas for future chapters, so please look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update this as I continue to play with AIDungeon, because I love this scenario.
> 
> In other news, I've got [a twitter](https://twitter.com/breeding__bitch)! I don't know what I'll use it for-- probably miscellaneous stuff like posting art or commissions if I get any. For now, I've decided to post some of the weirder stuff that AIDungeon generates to it, so if you want to see the behind-the-scenes of this writing process, please go ahead and check it out. It's a very fun writing program, but boy is some of the output odd!


End file.
